Elsword: Demon Hunting Academy
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: POV of all Elgang boys Raven:It was a beautiful lady. Her green hair, green eyes. How could she possibly be a demon? She even reminds me of… Elsword:Huhhh… So I got a dimension mage. Why is she wanted though? Chung:A Code Battle Seraph? Wow she's pretty… Couples? XD all girls x all boys? What do the boys do when they're assigned to capture three demon girls? did this for... idk y
1. Targets

"Raven! I need you here immediately!"

**Raven's POV**

I heard something. This early in the morning? I sighed and looked around my dark and empty room. This room, why was I here again? It's so lonely… Ever since I lost Seris. Why did she have to die?

I got ready for the day; it'll probably be the same as always. I exited through the door of my cabin; it was bigger than the others since I was a first class demon hunter, but still… Even all the money in the world wouldn't make me happy. My name is Raven, I am a rank SS demon hunter, also a Veteran Commander. I've been demon hunting for years.

_"RAVEN I NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY!" _

Oh no, the boss is mad. I sighed. Well the worst thing he can do is take away my dinner, I wouldn't mind death or pain.

I ran to his office which was very close by mine. The secret demon hunting academy was in a Feita forest. The rumors were the only thing that kept intruders away. Rumor of a vicious guardian; clawing at trees and destroying everyone that crossed the boundaries. That demon is me... And those people weren't people at all. They were all demons disguised as humans.

"You called?" I opened the door to my master's office.

"Raven… You are 3 minutes late, explain yourself." His back was towards me as he looked out his window, standing behind his desk.

"I have just woken up; I'm sorry Alex sir it will not happen again!"

"It better not." Alex my boss looked towards me and sat on his chair motioning for me to sit down at the chair in front of his desk.

I obeyed, obviously expecting some mission I would be able to finish in a day. He slammed down a GIANT file in front of me.

"These… Are your next targets."

Targets, of course he forgot it was my birthday. I opened the file and looked at the wanted posters.

"Three demons." I responded with a nod.

"I will be sending Elsword, Chung and you to go after them. Your target is this one." He pointed to a picture.

It was a beautiful lady. Her green hair, green eyes. How could she possible be a demon? She even reminds me of…

_"Raven are you okay?" she sat next to me. _

_ "Yeah I'm fine… It's just that… I can't believe you are a demon."_

_ She nodded, "Well it's sadly true… I'm sorry I can't let you tell anyone. Bye~" He teeth were at my neck, but before she could hurt me Alex had slashed through her chest._

_ "Raven! Don't be a fool! You played right into this Surcubus's trap! (made up word, but basically a Succubus that actually eats the victim… so cannibal succubus.)_

"Don't even think about Seris, you do remember she herself was a demon right? She tried to kill you so I had to step in and kill her for you. Ever since then you have always hated me, am I correct?"

I was afraid to reply to that, "I do respect you sir!"

He sighed, "Well that's good to know."

I looked closer at the picture and files. "But… This lady is an elf? Shouldn't she be a pure creature?" On the wanted poster she looked very angry.

Alex shook his head, "I thought that as well, but sadly not everything in the world is pure. Look closely at her files."

I examined the shuffled papers, burning cities at night? Spreading chaos to civilians using wind power? Stealing sharp objects? Attacking random civilians near the forest at night? This sounded more like an angry elf trying to protect her forest.

"True, her intentions do sound pure, but I've seen her with my own eyes. She's no pure elf. She's a dark elf. Ever since El has been destroyed and scattered, all elves have become impure. It's our job to get rid of their race now."

I looked at the other files, a robot girl and a dimension mage?

"This girl, Eve, has now received a virus that will cause every nasod, EVERYTHING we have to go into chaos. The virus's program says destroy everything. The only way to delete IT is by deleting HER."

I nodded understandingly. The poor girl looked so innocent, but looks can be deceiving. I looked through her file. Organizing nasod mafias, ambush on town mayors, killing innocent civilians, creating and army of nasods.

"How is she a demon though?"

"She is a criminal with unbelievable power that no ordinary police officer would be able to handle. That is our definition of a demon."

Why does Alex always give me the innocent looking ones? It's bad enough I have to kill them… I don't want to look at their faces while doing it. Well I just need to be calm; I'm only going after the elf.

I looked to the picture of the dimension witch. Dimension witches were never meant to exist; they were all killed off for meddling with time so often. The girl in the wanted poster had a smile on her face, her eyes looked so joyful. How could I kill a girl like that? I feel bad for whoever has to deal with her. I've heard dimension witches are very hard to catch and almost always kill you in one combo of moves.

"What has this girl done wrong? They are no reports on any incidents involving her."

"She is a Dimension Witch, that's all that matters. They were all killed off for a reason. And that reason is not my fault. It is our duty to enforce the laws Raven."

I sighed. "Yes sir…"

Alex called for Elsword and Chung. They came in momentarily and sat on the chairs next to mine. They received their targets. Elsword was to capture Aisha, Chung was to capture Eve, and I was after Rena.

"I want them dead or alive, but primarily I want Aisha and Eve."

"S-sir… M-may I ask w-why?" Chung stuttered.

"Eve would be able to make equipment beyond anyone's level if we were able to fix her. Why I want Aisha is my business."

We nodded, why would he want a dimension mage? I hope it's not any evil intention.

**Elsword's POV**

Huhhh… So I got a dimension mage. Why is she wanted though? She hasn't even done anything; her file is completely empty aside from the picture. Raven's target seems much easier… Lucky him. I've heard that a dimension witch can kill you without you even noticing it. You'll feel like you got knocked out cold. I had to be careful. Although with my awesome Infinity Sword power's I have nothing to worry about.

But ya'know, she's actually kinda cute.

**Chung's POV**

A Code Battle Seraph? Wow she's pretty… I smiled and shook my head to snap out of it. AH! Focus Chung! These are exactly the kind of thing you were taught NOT to fall for. So it says she has a whole army? I gulped, how am I supposed to get her alone? Capture her too? I know that Alex said it was okay to bring her dead, but… For some reason I just can't do that.

"You are all dismissed!" Alex said.

**Raven's POV**

So it says on the reports that Rena is usually seen near the tree of El… I stuffed the files away and placed a hand on the giant tree trunk… I remember now… Why they all seemed so familiar. In an attempt to restore El, they were all there… But something happened.

"KAWH KAWH!" some crows came flying from a tree and into the sky.

I got my sword ready. Elves use bows and arrows; I had to be alert at all times.

Just as I thought the attack was swift! Several arrows came at me. I quickly dodged them and ducked from some protection under a rock. She's up in a tree for sure. If I use my Air Bomb Raid, the whole forest will catch on fire.

(Don't really know a thing about the other job classes :D….)

I jumped onto a tree, a row of trees were shaking. It may or may not have been my target, but I followed it. That was my mistake. I got knocked out cold and fell off of the tree. Did I die like the rumors had said?

. . . . .

My eyelids slowly lifted up. I was alive, in front of me were several green haired elves, everything they wore was green. They looked so pure, but the only thing that was off was their eyes. Red… I was tied up, on my knees, and in front of me was my target. The lady had her legs crossed and sat on a chair much like a throne. Several other elves stood by her. She looked at me with an angry expression.

"Why have you come here?" She questioned me immediately with a cold tone.

"Y-You're the one who's been attacking innocent civilians. You've taken so many."

She looked at me with her finger to her lips. "What's your name stranger?"

"I refuse to answer that question lady Rena."

She smirked, "It's true, I've been killing off pesky civilians for the fun of it."

So she wasn't a pure elf. What happened to her? I looked up; around her neck was a necklace. On the end was dark purple crystal shard. I could sense an evil presence at work. Now the only thing that I had to worry about was how to get out of here. This is rope? It's as tough as chain!

**Elsword's POV**

I walked through the empty shack. This was where the great dimension mage was supposedly hidden?

The room changed, it turned bright blue, giant dark blue cubes flew in the air. I was obviously on the road to another dimension.

_"Why have you come here?" _A voice echoed. It sounded sad.

"To capture you." I said bored with my arms behind my head.

_"Y-You… You're wasting your time." _

"Sorry, boss's orders."

_"Just leave!"_

"No can do."

_"Please leave! I don't want to have to do this!"_

"Nuh."

_She huffed, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Maybe I should've paid attention to her warning.

**Chung's POV**

I hummed as I walked, so this was the famous Altera core? I didn't see any nasods anywhere. I continued through.

"Ack!"

Lasers! Luckily I curved my body away before it could hit my stomach. I sighed a sigh of relief. I have got to be more careful.

There was the sound of a microphone turning on, _"Rank SS demon hunter Chung, I suggest you leave now or face pain later. The Code does not have any liking towards you or the rest of your demon hunters. You are not welcome here Tactical Trooper." _

The Code… That's what she called the virus. Code Wounded Seraph was her nickname… Or so I've heard.

I hope the others are okay.

I began to run to the final room. There was a bright flash. I had made it. There was Eve, curled up and recharging in a giant chamber where the king nasod use to stand.

"The Code does not appreciate unwelcome visitors. We will destroy you."

I was surrounded by several nasods, there were two other Eves? One looked like a queen with a white puffy top and a long skirt she wore a small crown on her head, her hair was tied up in two buns. Next to her was another Eve with her hair let out lose, she wore black and had long spiked coming from top.

Oh my… What's going on?

"Code Crying Angel is almost complete. Your cannon may help us…"

**Me: I have no idea why I made this xwx Oh well… the couples… If anyone actually cares xD I have no clue it's all the guys x all the girls? XD **

** Rena: Why am I evil? D:**

** Me: MUHAHAHAHA! Rena accept your fate! You have always been evil! Join the dark side now~ We have cookies~ ;3**

** Elsword: No we don't, I ate them all.**

** Me: YOU ATE ALL MY EVIL COOKIES? Q.Q**


	2. Attack 2

**Raven's POV**

"Hmmm~ you're a pretty strong guy to have made it this far." Rena smirked as she stood up and crouched down next to me.

"Humph." I looked straight into her eyes.

'"The look on your face is priceless!" She purred gleefully, "It makes me shiver."

"I remember you Rena. You and I used to be friends! You were so peaceful and happy… Now you're destroying innocent people and flirting with me!?"

She looked at me with realization, "Oh! I remember you! Hah… Nice try. I don't believe you."

I sighed, she didn't remember me at all.

"Tell you what! If you go on a date with me, I'll let you go!"

I blushed; I remember I used to like Rena for her calm, peaceful and non-flirty nature… Where did all of that go.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the Rena I was interested in."

The smile on her face disappeared. "Humph! You're right! I'm MUCH better than that weakling I was a long time ago! So much stronger, not that weak quiet lady yelling at people in the background. Now I'm the main character of my story! Not a background character!"

I looked at her neck; every time she said something that made her sound evil, the necklace would spark. I had to get out of here.

I didn't have anything to say to her. It was obviously that trinket around her neck causing all of the problems; I had to get rid of it.

**Elsword POV**

I awoke from a long dream of blackness. I was still on the road to another dimension. Is Aisha still here?

_"Ah! You woke up! I'm sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean to!" _

My arm! It was burning! Wait… IT WAS BURNT!

I flinched as I sat on the floor.

"Why can't you just come out? I promise I won't hurt you."

_"That's a lie! Everyone wants to kill me! Just because I know how to cross dimensions!" _

I sighed, "Well… I have nothing to do so I'm staying here. Why exactly did you become a dimension witch?"

_ "Ummm… Well my teacher gave me a pendant hoping I would become an even better mage than I already was. I found a pure moonstone which is very rare… And now here I am today."_

"Uh huh~" I said pretending as though I cared. I just wanted this girl to come out already!

_"Y-You're mean!" _

I sighed, "It's hard to be nice to someone I can't see."

_"I-I'm not even a demon! Why are you after me? I didn't do anything wrong!" _

"Even I don't know, I'm just doing my job."

_"Why do you care about your job so much more than an actual life?" _

I paused, I've never really thought about that. Why was I working for Alex?

"_J-Just g-get out!"_ There was a flash. Now I was in the middle of town. Well that was an epic fail.

**Chung's POV**

Yeow! These things are hurting me! Where are they all coming from!

_"Ahahaha… Silly Chung; he does not plan before an attack. The chances of you winning are 0%. Although… I do admire your stubborn personality."_ She continued mocking me. No matter what I did there was always SOMETHING to get in my way before I could attack her! Flying nasods, freezing nasods, burning nasods you name it!

"Why does Chung not give up Code? Does he wish not to die?"

They kept coming at me, I had to escape!

**Raven's POV**

"So I take it the attack did not go well?" Alex sighed.

I tried to grab Rena's necklace, but grabbed her breasts instead by mistake. I did a face palm with my claw trying to hide my blush. She kept seducing? And said the necklace couldn't even be taken off… (XDDDDDDDDDDD)

**Elsword's POV**

I feel so noob… I'm an SS rank demon hunter and I wasn't even able to SEE my target?

**Chung's POV**

WAHHHHHH! That's was so scary! I ALMOST DIED IN THERE! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO! ONE OF THE OTHER EVE'S HIT ME SO HARD I SLAMMED INTO EVE'S CAPSULE, BUT SHE SENT ME AWAY BECAUSE SHE WAS WORRIED I WAS GOING TO DISABLE HER! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Raven's POV**

"Well… It's obvious the attacks didn't go well." Alex sighed. All of us had luckily managed to escape just BARELY alive.

Chung rubbed his arm nervously, "It's not my fault I was outnumbered!"

"Numbers do not matter to an SS rank demon hunter!" Alex snapped.

Chung flinched, "S-Sorry sir…"

Alex sat down on his chair sighing, rubbing at his temples. "You three are the only SS ranks in this academy. Tell me… What exactly were your weak points when you came into contact with them?"

I sighed, "Elves never use close combat when fighting an unknown enemy, and they shoot arrows from above the trees and hide like cowards."

"I couldn't even get the stupid witch to come out! She was hiding the entire time in her stupid dimension!"

"I was outnumbered, although I was able to beat Eve's mafia there were always more to come. I was low on potions and health so my only option was to escape."

"I see… "Alex placed his hands under his chin. "The only solution to this is to switch your targets, this time I'm sure it will work. Elsword you will take Eve, with your infinity sword power I know that you and Cornwell will be able to defeat anything she throws at you, judging by your strengths. Raven you will take Aisha, you use your instincts to find hidden opponents very well and are able to catch opponents from far distances. The only thing you need to do is to break Aisha's dimension and you will be able to catch her from there. Chung you will take Rena. Your armor is very protective when it comes to arrows and some of your special bombs will be able to attack her without damaging the forest in the process. DISMISSED!"

"Yes sir!" We all said together. The three of us went to the hospital to get our battle wounds treated. I had many rope burns and bruises, and a few minor cuts; nothing too serious. Elsword and Chung on the other hand were VERY injured. Chung's armor had missing chunks, he had many cuts on his skin, he was burned in a few places and yet he was shivering from being cold. Elsword was BADLY burned, his whole arm was scared from his shoulder to hand. Elsword flinched as the nurses worked.

"Ack! Elsword hold still!" A nurse tried to apply a medicine to his arm, but Elsword kept pulling it away.

Chung sat still shivering; he was too numb to feel anything.

All I needed were a few sprays of disinfectants and some bandages.

"Raven, you're lucky, your first target was the easiest." Chung whined. " I still don't know why you couldn't capture Rena."

I chuckled, "Easiest target? I had to jump through the trees, fall off of a tree taller than a clock tower, and escape from rope that was made of metal."

"How'd you fall off of a tree that high and not get any broken bones?" Elsword had one eye wide.

I shrugged, even I didn't know. I was probably caught by something.

"Oh well, doesn't matter anyways; we've all been switched so might as well forget it."

We all sighed.

**Elsword POV**

We told each other our stories and how we failed; man was I embarrassed… I didn't even get a chance to attack my target and ended up getting blown away. OW! These stupid nurses need to stop touching me! I mean hey I am good looking and all, but seriously! It's hurting! Well I can't go complaining, the others would definitely laugh at me. A rank SS demon hunter is a legend; they say SS ranks are able to escape from death itself. Pain should be nothing to them.

So my target was the nasod girl huh? Based on what I'm learning so far… Chung isn't much of a strategy planner is he? He was destroying all the nasods coming at him BEFORE attacking Eve. Code Crying Angel? That sounds creepy…

I remembered all of the legends; if you drew a crying angel with a blindfold… Every time you blinked the picture would move until it came out of the paper, but only if your eyes were closed. Then once they got out of the paper they would take your eyes out. I shivered.

**Chung's POV**

An elf? I hope this won't be as bad as Eve… It's true I have some explosions that do not involve fire. Based on what Raven was saying I assume my biggest strong point against her would be my cannon. I can easily block her arrows. This is going to be a piece of cake!


	3. Betrayal

**Me: HELLO**

** Raven: HELLO**

** Aisha: HELLO**

** Rena: HELLO **

** Elsword: HELLO**

** Eve: SALUTATIONS **

** Chung: PIKATCHU- Wait what o.o**

**Elsword's POV**

I'm here… Altera Core. I should just charge through and get this over with. I sighed.

_"Calling all Nasods. Rank SS demon hunter Elsword and his faithful companion Cornwell are to be executed immediately! Do not let them get past Leviathan or Crow Rider! THAT'S AN ORDER!" _

So the action begins as soon as I walk in huh? THEME MUSIC!

. . . . .

"Huff, huff…." Heh… piece of cake; I've already made it too Leviathan. Now I just have to get the button he's holding onto to get to the next stage!

"SWORD BLASTING!" That was the end of Leviathan. Now it's Crow Rider's turn. I pushed the button that Leviathan had held onto and stepped on the platform that had glided across.

_"UGH! You fools! He's only three stages away! Kill him now!" _Eve screamed. Apparently she seemed more afraid of me than she was of Chung.

I'll be there soon.

. . . . .

Well that was easy… Crow Rider lay flat on the ground, and now for the hard part. I took deep breaths as the platform came.

_"SOMEONE SHUT DOWN THE PLATFORM SYSTEM!" Eve cried. _

I chuckled; it was too late. I was already there.

Now I understand why Eve was so scared. She was still upgrading in her capsule and most of her nasod minions are destroyed; I kicked a few scraps. Thanks loads, Chung.

Ack! I jinxed it! There was the nasod mafia Chung was talking about, with the two other Eve's. I can't be attacking those two! My main target is the real Eve for now! But how do I cancel the upgrade?

_"Code Crying Angel 93% complete. Estimated remaining wait time, five minutes" _

The two other Eve's giggled darkly.

I rushed past them, but they made a fence using their drones. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

"Any idea's Cornwell?"

_"I think it's time to use that special power…" _

"What…? I don't think that's such a good idea; what if I lose control?"

_"Trust me."_

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the dark energy. I can't really tell what happened after that… I just let the darkness guide me from there.

. . . . .

I gasped, what happened? I used the dark power right? I looked around, everything was on the ground!

_"Code Crying Angel 99% complete… estimated time remaining 29.7 seconds." _

I got up and jumped down to the bottom of the capsule where the controls were. Oh god there were a lot of buttons! Ummm… I randomly started pushing buttons.

_"Code Crying Angel completion is 10….9…..8...7….6…..5…"_

Oh wait… What about this giant red button right in front of me that says to cancel upgrade? I smashed it

_"Upgrade completion cancelled… The system will now be closing…"_

_ "WHAT! NO I'M STILL IN HERE!" _Eve woke up, and pounded at the capsule.She was zapped and put to sleep

I smashed the glass and unplugged all of the wires and cables that were attached to her back. I just realized…. She's naked….

_"HAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Cornwell laughed, "Good luck with this boy! Although she doesn't have that fine of a body! HAHAHAHAAHA!" _

"Tch…" I punted Cornwell to a wall.

_"Ow…." _

You know… She actually looks kind of familiar now that I look at her up close. My mind flashed. Wait… I do know her… I met her when I was still a Sheath Knight.

_"I-I'll be your friend!"_

_ "Friend? What is a friend?" She asked with that same sad expression._

_ "You don't have to be alone anymore. If you come with us, we'll always be there."_

_ She looked at me with a blank stare. This was the girl I saw in my dream. _

_ . . . . ._

_ IN DREAM_

_ "H-Hey! Who are you!" I chased after the figure, eventually I grabbed her arm. She turned to face me, her hair blew in the breeze. _

_ "Y-You wish to know more about your sister?"_

_ I was silent, "You know what happened to my sister?"_

_ She nodded, but she was very hesitant. "I do believe I remember your sister. Y-You look just like the girl anyways…" She took a breath, but before she could speak I was woken up by the sound of a glitter chirping. Yes… a glitter. _

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I threw my sword straight out the window where it hit the glitter's…_

"Yep, I do remember her."

. . . . .

**Raven's POV**

I walked into the shed, so this is where Aisha's dimension was hidden? The whole scenery changed and had now transformed into the road to different dimensions.

_"I thought I told you demon hunter's to leave me alone!" _

"If you show yourself then maybe I will."

_"Of course I- D-do I know you?"_

She's remembering? "Perhaps."

_"Ummm…."_

The scenery had changed again. It appeared to be a flashback from a long time ago. _"I think… It's so unclear, I think it was before I became a Dimenstion Magician, but this is what I remember." _

_ . . . . . (Me putting a little twist on the Elsword intro movie) ;D_

_The heroic knight stayed by the princess. The shadow lurched forward, creeping towards his true love._

_ "I will not let you steal the fair maiden's heart, shadow!" The knight screamed. _

_ "I do not have to steal it. She has already taken mine." The shadow transformed into his natural human form, tan toned skin, a long black cloak and a battle scar coming from his cheek to his eye._

_ "Naito! Don't hurt him! He's just a friend!"_

_ "Quiet ,Hikari!"_

_ "How rude, let the lady talk, will you?" The shadow said. _

_ "Your name!" _

_ "Shisou." _

_ "A shadow like you does not belong… Leave."_

_ "I will only leave once you are gone." His arms turned into claws of darkness. _

_ Hikari's head turned from Naito to Shisou. "Don't fight please!" _

_ END OF BOOK ONE _

_ "Wow! That was great!" I said closing my book. I was riding on the back of a camel through the desert, under an umbrella, with my book in hand, and a plastic cup of lemonade flying by my side. "Though I don't know which boy I like better to go with Hikari." I sighed, "How long is this trip going to take? It's been three hours and it is HOT!" I summoned a fan, "I wish I could be like Hikari! Having two guys fighting over me! That would be so kawaiii~!" I held my face with both hands daydreaming. _

_ "AH! I think I see a town!" I shielded my eyes with a hand and squinted her eyes to get a better view. _

_ I looked down to the sand… Is that a ring? I jumped off the camel's back and examined it, It was a ring! And judging by the gemstone on it, it has to be a pretty expensive one! I slid it on my finger. That was a very bad choice… Several lights flashed out of the ring. I didn't feel any different though… Was the supposed to happen? I took it off and left it back where I found it. _

_ The camel began to look around worriedly making loud noises and foaming in the mouth. "Whoa! What's wrong!" _

_ Several Lizardmen popped out from the ground. "Whoa! Where did they come from!? Oh well! Time for my genius!" _

_ "Hold! You're under arrest!" _

_ "WHA-!" _

_ "We are in the middle of finding a dangerous outlaw from Altera who was seen passing through this desert! What business do you have here!?"_

_ "I was just going through town!"_

_ The Lizardman snickered, "Lock her up."_

_ "WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"_

_ "For pointing an unregistered weapon at an officer!" _

_ "HEY! Wait just a minute! I'm not even from here! You're at least supposed to give me a court case!" _

_ "So sorry we will give you a case here and the boss is terrible." Two other Lizardmen walked to me with cuffs. _

_ "No! No way can I go to prison!" I started attacking, "I'm innocent!" _

_ "Resisting arrest! Just more evidence that she's working for the outlaw!" They pulled out their blades and began attacking as well._

_ "Heh… I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm assuming the person is innocent. CHAIN FIREBALL!-" Why isn't anything happening? _

_ Pffft although I can't use my powers, these guys are nothing compared to me! I smirked, Wow I'm going to get into so much trouble! I don't even know what came over me! I just had to attack._

_ . . . . . _

_ I was about to summon my staff back into my hand, but lost my concentration when the leader of the Lizardmen police stepped on my hand!_

_"H-Hey!"_

_ "HAHAHAHA! Can't get away from me!" _

_ Just when I thought things were hopeless, something happened. A sword wielding cloaked figure attacked all the Lizardmen and knocked them all out!_

_ "Uhhhh… Ummm… Thanks." I shivered._

_ "No problem…" There was a deep and low voice. _

_ "A-Are you the outlaw?"_

_ … There was no response. _

_ "My name is Raven." He removed his hood, "What's your's?"_

_ "Umm… Aisha."_

_ He held out a hand, I took it and thanked him. "Where exactly are you going?"_

_ "Well I was thinking of going to Bethma, but I don't think it's safe anymore."_

_ He chuckled a handsome chuckle, "That was a pretty stupid thing for you to attack them. Although I don't blame you."_

_ "W-why exactly are you wanted Mr. Raven?"_

_ He shook his head, "I can't tell you that, but if you're basically an outlaw in Bethma right now, would you like to come with me to Ruben Village?" _

_ "Oh umm…" I shrugged, "I guess so." _

_ "Then get on my back." _

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I can get you across much faster than a camel."_

_ "Umm… I don't know… I mean we just met and all so."_

_ He chuckled again, "it's okay."_

_ I blushed; he looked just like how the shadow in the book was described. I nodded slightly and jumped onto his back. _

_ He helped me stay on._

_ "Hold on tight."_

_ Whoa! He was fast! It was like he was air! This guy really was a shadow!_

_ He tried out a few times and we took a few breaks. I got to know him a little better, he was a really nice guy. Eventually we made it to Ruben._

_ "Aisha I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now."_

_ "R-Really. Why?" I looked behind him, there were several masked people with giant swords. _

_ "Well I've just been invited to lead a… Group of people and we're going to be in Altera." _

_ "Oh…Okay, I'm going to miss you." I smiled. _

_ "We'll see each other soon."_

_ I found my sensei in Ruben; he told me that the ring may have somehow been related to El. I didn't know that on that day when I began my search, it would change my life forever. _

_ I was able to go to Bethma again thanks to Chaca Bush and the fact that the police chief was fired. _

_ Eventually I had practically forgotten about Raven until I found him on the Black Crow's ship… He had forgotten all about me. _

_ . . . . . _

**Raven's POV**

I've never remembered that before. It could've been from the time there was an incident on the ship. One of the workers accidently aimed a shock cannon at me and I felt like I was forgetting something. When I saw the whole gang all I cared about was how Rena reminded me of Seris; I had completely forgotten about how Aisha had made me feel so happy and wanted in the world after all of those things I did. That was probably why she looked so hesitant to talk to me when I woke up after I was defeated by the gang. She knew I had forgotten about her.

(I hope I've just made sense of how Raven X Aisha IS possible XD hope there are no flaws in that story DX)

_"Raven."_

"I'm sorry Aisha."

_"W-Why? You shouldn't be."_

"That's not what I'm talking about…" I crashed my hand against a crack that had formed after the flashback. The whole place shattered. There was Aisha.

"Ow…"

I was pained to do this. I held up my claw.

"R-Raven?"

"Sorry…"

I launched the demon catching leash that wrapped around her body and shocked her to sleep.

"Ahhhh!'

I felt terrible… Last time it was me who saved her from prison, but now it was me who was taking her to prison.

. . . . .

**Me: Uhhhh sry I'm delaying Chung's story xD don't worry it's coming. I've also been making Raven's POV's longer than anyone else's? XD force of habit?**

**Raven: -.-; **

**Aisha: o .o **

**Elsword: *pats Cheryl on the back* It's okay kid. **

**Me: :D**

**Elsword: *pats harder***

**Me: Okay els…**

**Elsword: *PATS EVEN HARDER* IT IS OKAY! :)**

**Me: Ow OKAY OKAY OKAY xwx **

**Chung: *takes Elsword's hand off* It's okay Cheryl :3 **

**Me: Well I think I just twisted the whole game story to change it from raven x rena to raven x rena or raven x aisha o .o**

**Elsword: OHOHHOH XD cat fight comin up?**

**Me: Probably not .w. am going to bed GNIGHT! *instant sleep***


	4. Capture Complete

**Chung's POV**

So this is the tree of El? I looked up to the giant tree; I have to be alert at all times; Rena could be anywhere.

Trouble came sooner than I thought. Several arrows bounced off of my armor, leaving a few scratches, but barely hurting me. My armor IS perfect for the job.

I threw several bombs that exploded without the use of fire. Something fell out of the tree. There was Rena! She double jumped away, but I quickly caught her by using my cannon.

"Demon Hunter Chung! Why have you come here."

"Just doing my duty miss."

She looked at me, "C-Cute…"

"Huh?"  
"You are so cute!" She said hugging me and pulling at my cat ears.

"W-What?"

"You're just like a little Pikachu! Girl's come here!"

Several other elves came and started to squeal, Rena was hugging me really tightly! My face was getting squished by her….. Oh my god. Yeah… I think this is my chance to attack, weird, but it works.

. . . . .

Well that was a lot easier than I thought… Raven was right; Rena is such a flirt. I scratched my head; that was the weirdest battle I've ever been in. Oh well, I better bring Rena back to Alex. He told me I could kill her, but I'm not much of an executer.

**Elsword's POV**

I had finally made it back to the academy, I was lucky that I had met a lady that was kind enough to lend me a blanket to cover Eve. Eve was in my arms bridal style.

I entered the boss's office. "I see the capture was successful." Alex seemed satisfied.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad I guess. Where should I put her?"

"Hmmm, yes that's the thing… The most secured containment chamber is actually underneath the SS rank cabins."

"U-Underneath? How come no one's ever told me that!"

"It's a secret, don't go telling anyone. I'm the only one that knows for now. And considering how well you have handled Eve, I suppose it would be best to lock her up in the chamber underneath your cabin. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-No sir!"

"Very well then, follow me." He stood up and led me out of the room; I followed obediently as we walked into my cabin. We walked into my closet, of course all the secret rooms are in the closets; just like in the movies. He opened a secret trap door at the bottom, there was a number pad, he punched in a few numbers and it opened. He jumped in; I followed in with Eve still in my hands.

The room was dark.

"Lights." Alex said.

The room lit up with neon white. There were so many buttons and things, it reminded me of Eve's lab.

"She'll definitely feel at home here. I assure you." Alex smirked. "The only downside is that nothing here will allow her to create nasods or use any of her powers."

I nodded.

"But just to be sure." He held took Eve's hands and chained them, next he chained her legs. The chains were long, but attached to the ground.

"I-Is that really necessary sir?"

"Of course it is! Do you think we can just leave her here and expect her to stay here without a fight?"

"N-no sir." I sat Eve down on a chair. "What about clothes?"

Alex shrugged, "Do you happen to have and extras?"

I shook my head, "Well… Nothing that would suit her. I mean… I do have my Sheath Knight uniform in my closet."

"That'll have to do for now. I'll do my best to find something that would suit her yet at the same time not work to her advantage." He paused with a key in his hand, "I'm trusting you with the key Elsword. Do not fail me." He handed it to me.

I took it, "You won't be sorry."

Alex left the jail and went back to his office. I was left alone with Eve, I got my Sheath Knight uniform. This key unlocks her chains. She was still asleep. I locked her two drones away in separate electronic containment field cages. I unlocked the chains.

"Ummm, Cornwell?"

_"Yes?"_

"How do you dress a naked girl while she's asleep and you're a boy?" I blushed.

_"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, "You're on your own with that!"_

I punted him across the room and he banged against the hard white wall.

_"Ow…"_

The noise woke Eve.

"Mmmf…"

"Oh you're awake."

"You!" She looked like she was about to attack, but she realized she couldn't. "Where are we!?"

"Your new home."

"This is a jail! Wha- Where are my clothes?" She blushed covering her chest with her arms.

I threw my Sheath Knight uniform to her and looked away, "Ummm, those'll be your clothes for now."  
She was very red, "You saw my exposed-!"

"Yeah! I'm sorry." I put my palm to my face. "I didn't do anything don't worry."

She put on the clothes while I looked away.

"Finished."

I looked back at her, the clothes were actually really cute on her… They were so baggy and lose. She was still madly blushing with a hand grabbing onto her arm.

"Ummm…"

"Please leave." Her eyes looked away from me.

"Oh yeah… I forgot you also need these." I slapped the chains on.

"W-What! But I am completely powerless! How much further are you got to restrain me?"

"I'm sorry… Bosses orders."

She sighed, I walked out of the cell and climbed up the ladder and into my room closing the trap door behind me.

There was a note; it was the code to open the trap door.

_I'm trusting you to keep her contained._

**Raven's POV**

I carried Aisha back to the academy bridal style. I felt awful for what I had just done to her, but this was sadly my job. Why was I working for Alex anyway?

Her face looked so sad even though her eyes were closed. Wait… What was that around her neck? I looked at it closely. It was the same necklace that Rena had! I tried to take it off, but every time I touched it, it gave me a severe pain. It wouldn't come off; just like Rena's!

Eventually I made it back to the academy and walked into Alex's office.

"Good good, it looks like all of the attacks have been successful so far. Next we wait for Chung."

"That's good to hear." I sighed. "Where should I put her?"

"I'll actually be taking care of that. Just set her on the couch over there." He pointed.

I looked over and lay her on the couch.

"Great job Raven. You are dismissed."

I left the office, but for some reason I felt as though I couldn't trust Alex.

**Chung's POV**

I finally made it! I went inside Alex's office; his eyes were wide once he saw me. "I see… Your hunt has been a major success."

It was true; I had just lugged a giant rolling cart stacked with elves all the way here.

"So where do I put them?"

Alex snapped out of his trance, "Follow me. And how did you defeat all of them?"

"Apparently with the power of Pikachu?" I sobbed. (comedy relief with Chung XD)

He showed me to the regular jail cells where we put the other elves, but Rena was apparently going to be locked in an underground cell that was connected by Raven and my cabins. Well I guess my job is done.

Alex left me with the key, "I trust you with this." And he left. Rena was chained down and left in a special cell that wouldn't allow her to use any of her powers, that included making magic arrows, so her bow was completely useless, but I had to lock it up anyway along with her sword.

She woke up, "Hey! Where am I?" She screamed.

"In jail."

"Hah! You can't keep me here if that's what you think!"

I shrugged, "Well good luck with getting out of here."

She tried to cast magic, she couldn't even recharge her mana. She even started biting at the bars; the necklace around her neck was sparking up a lot. And she screeched as it sent her flying back.

What was that necklace around her neck?


	5. Something Is Not Right

**Raven's POV**

Night came sooner than I expected. Today was my birthday, but no one had remembered. Oh well; a Birthday is just a celebration on the countdown of a person's death right?

The thing that pains me the most are these memories.

_"Happy Birthday Raven!" Seris jumped onto me as I walked into the room. "I made this for you!" she showed me the cake she had made. _

_ "Looks good."_

_ "I hope so! It took me five tries with a burnt up kitchen!"_

_ "Wait… What happened to the kitchen!?" _

I sighed, I missed that Seris; the one that had shown me so much kindness and warmth. Why did she have to be a demon?

It was getting late; I dressed into my night clothing and tucked myself under the covers. There was thunder and drizzling; what a perfectly soothing noise for this day.

**Elsword's POV**

Ugh… It's raining? I can never sleep when it's raining. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window with a view of the woods. Wait… What was that? I took a closer look, it looked like a person! Was that a cage?

It was probably a prisoner, but everyone is supposed to be inside when there are bad weather conditions. The rain was pouring by the gallon load. It's my job to make sure that the prisoners are healthy and don't fall sick; I sighed as I grabbed my yellow rain jacket.

I ran through the rain trying not to slip. There was a girl in there, she was covered in mud.

"H-Hey!"

She shifted, and looked at me. "W-what do you want?"

"Why are you in here?" I cut to the chase; this rain was terrible.

"Leave me alone!" She looked away.

I picked at the lock with a hairpin I always keep just in case, went inside and picked her up.

"H-Hey let me go!" She shouted over the thunder.

I took her into my cabin. She was covered in mud.

"Okay you can let me go now!" She punched my nose.

Ouch!

I set her down on the couch.

"Y-You didn't have to do that." She looked away.

"It's my job to make sure all prisoners are healthy. What were you doing in that cage?"

She rubbed her arm nervously, "I did not pay attention to my master, so he punished me by leaving me in that cage." The mud slowly slid off as I placed some newspapers on the floor. Her eyes and hair were purple.

"Well I can't let you sleep outside in that rain." I looked to the window; it was still pouring. "You'll have to sleep here tonight."

She shook her head furiously, "N-no I can't do that! If I get caught I'll be punished!"

I looked at her, this girl! This girl was Raven's target, "Y-You're Aisha aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Who's going to punish you?"

"I-I c-can't say." She bit the bottom of her lip.

"Hmmm…" I sighed, I shouldn't be talking to a prisoner like this. She was restrained with the anti-demon power choker around her neck along with the two unattached hand cuffs at her wrists. I thought it was illegal to control demon's as slaves. Does that mean someone in this camp is using her?

_"Technically, she isn't a demon; just a Dimension Witch." _

I looked to Cornwell as we exchanged messages through my mind.

_"She is still under the demon title. That gives her the rules of one." _

"What are you doing?" She interrupted.

"Ahh! Nothing!" I snapped out of my trance and went to the closest, grabbing some pillows and blankets. I threw them to her, the blanket landed on her head.

She shivered.

"You cold?"

She nodded and began sneezing.

"Just… Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

She laid on the couch and tried to cover herself, but failed to cover every part of her body.

I sighed, "Here let me." I tucked her in. but she continued her shivering.

Should I just ignore it?

"Do you…" I hesitated, "Do you want to snuggle…"

She looked at me strangely as I took a breath.

"Do you want to snuggle my teddy bear?" I blushed. I never told anyone that I had a love for stuffed animals.

She giggled slightly, "sure. By the way what's your name?"

I gave my bear to her and she snuggled it cutely. "My name is Elsword."

"Thanks Els."

This was going to be a long night; I sighed and went to bed.

**Chung's POV**

6:30 am time to wake up! I sat up on the bed and began stretching my arms. Time sure does fly.

I woke up and got ready for the day. I usually woke up early for armor maintenance and longer walks.

There was a knock on my door. This early?

"Who is it?"

"Open up."

I opened the door cautiously, "Yes?"

"Rank SS demon hunter Chung?"

"Yes."

He gave me a tray of food, "For the prisoner." And walked away.

I shut the door behind me. Would Rena be awake? I walked to the trap door and jumped in.

"MORNING~" I called out.

Rena was wide awake and angry. She sat on the floor with her arms crossed; she was obviously thinking about something.

"Humph, this early in the morning?"

"Sorry, you should eat it while it's still hot."

There were fried crackers and all vegetarian foods.

"You can have it." She sighed looking away.

I simply shrugged, slid it in between the bars and began walking away.

"W-Wait!"

I looked back, "Yes?"

"C-Can you tell Raven to come here?"

"Why?"

"I really want to talk to him."

There was a silent moment, "Alright… I'll tell him." Rena looked sad, "Is there anything you need? Do you need to talk to someone about something? I'm here to listen you know." I crouched down to her height.

"W-Well It just feels really lonely here. I can't even communicate with the other elves through telepathy."

"That's sort of the point. You were the one killing innocent people." I shrugged.

"I'm not even sure why I do. It's like… I'm not just one person anymore." She held her fist together tightly.

"Tell me more." I sat down and listened to everything she had to say.

Something wasn't right.

**Elsword's POV**

I sat up and began stretching my arms. There was Aisha, right next to me… Wait… RIGHT NEXT TO ME?

She was sleeping right next to me, no blankets covered her.

"U-Ummm… Aisha!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, "Oh… Good morning Elsword." She blushed. "Uhh… I woke up and walked around the house. Then I fell asleep on your bed by mistake. I should be going now, can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Uhhh… Sure." I said getting off.

She zoomed into the bathroom and came out minutes later looking fresh and ready for the day.

"Thanks again Elsword." She said as she exited out the door.

I blushed, "N-No problem."

**Raven's POV**

I better get up now. I jumped off of the bed and got ready for the day.

There was a knock on my door.

"Raven it's me, Chung!"

I opened the door; there was Chung.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rena wanted to see you." He said.

"Me? Why?"

"I'm not really sure, but she really wants to see you."

I nodded, "Thanks for telling me. I'll go see her." I paused, behind Chung I could see Alex walking by. He went into the woods. I have the strangest urge to follow him.

"Okay you better go now." I told Chung.

"Oh, right! Let's do our best today!"

I closed the door as Chung walked away. I looked out the window; Alex had disappeared into the forest. That was odd; I've never seen him outside of his office. I walked out of my cabin and followed him. Something strange was going on, and I had to find out what it was.


	6. Sneak In

**Me: The couples are Everyone x Everyone :D Sorry it seems like the story is going towards Aisha, it'll be that way for now, but the other stories will come :3**

**Aisha: YAY~!**

**Elsword: What are the couples?**

**Me: ummmm…. Elsword likes Aisha and Eve. Rena likes Raven and Chung. Raven likes Aisha mostly MAYBE Eve, but Rena is angry and won't stop fighting for Raven. Chung likes Eve and Rena. Eve Likes Elsword and Chung, and Aisha has lost all ability to trust? I think those are the couples? :D…. IDK!**

I followed him through the woods. He stopped at a human sized cage next to a tree.

"I hope you didn't try to escape last night." He said.

Wait… It's Aisha! Her head hung low as she shook her head. "N-No sir."

"That's good to know. Do you think you could be a good girl and follow me obediently from now on?"

She was silent. So Alex has been using Aisha as a slave; I knew he couldn't be trusted.

Alex sighed and opened the door, "Why was this unlocked?" he questioned her as he slammed the bars to create a sharp echo.

She flinched, "I-I d-don't know. I-I d-didn't d-do anything! I s-swear!" She shivered in fear. It angered me to let this continue, but I had to stay low.

He grabbed her by the arm and she flinched in pain. If only she wasn't powerless, this is my entire fault… They walked back to the cabins, I followed from behind. It was obvious that Alex was keeping her somewhere in his cabin. I waited outside of the cabin, hiding behind a few bushes. Alex walked out of the cabin. The key! It dangled from a key chain attached to his belt. I need to get that key! But I'll have to get some help with that.

**Elsword's POV**

I received my daily assignments from the board, several A rank demons… Nothing much compared to me.

"SWORD BLASTING!" They were knocked out. I collected the worn out bodies and returned to the academy. There was a lot more time left of the day so I was expecting another mission, but it never came; so I went back to my cabin to do whatever I felt like doing.

There was a knock on my door.

"It's Raven."

I opened the door, There was Raven; he looked angry. "I need your help." He walked in without an invitation.

I closed the door, "Sure, what is it?"

"What do you know about stealing?"

"S-Stealing? Stealing what?"

"Well, I've seen that Alex has been taking advantage of my target's power, so I plan to steal the keys from him and hide her."

"Whoa, Whoa… Wait… What?"

He sighed, "Let me start from the beginning. I saw Alex walk through the forest and followed him. He led me straight to a cage where my target was being held, so I'm assuming; by what I've seen; that he is using her."

I rubbed my arm nervously, "I-Is she okay?"

He shook his head, "I'm not really sure."

"Was the cage unlocked?"

"Yes… How could you know that?"

"W-Well…" Should I tell him? Raven and I are like brothers, maybe it's okay to tell him? But what if he gets mad at me. "I sort of…"

One eyebrow raised up at my insecurity.

"I let her out."

"You did?"

"Yes! It was raining cats and dogs outside! I couldn't just let her sleep like that!" I said adding power to my voice.

He paused, oh no was he angry?

"Then thank you."

"Huh?"

"You helped Aisha when I couldn't."

"Wait… Raven… Are you saying you have feelings for Aisha?"

"W-What! N-no." He blushed and looked away, "She's just a really important friend of mine. ANYWAYS like I was saying, do you think you could help me steal the key to Aisha's cell?"

"Steal? Sure, I'm an expert at that. Alex's cabin is bigger, but I know every part of it by now. The hard part is finding out where he's been keeping Aisha. Do you know where the key is?"

"Yes, It's attached to a key ring on his belt."

"Too easy." I grinned. "All I need is a distraction."

**Chung's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this… Raven and Elsword didn't even tell me WHY I'm doing this… I'm wearing… A dress… And a blonde long haired wig. (iron paladin XD) *Facepalm*

Everyone was staring wide eyed as I walked by, I went into Alex's office, and there he sat. Oh god I'm dead…

"Yes?" He looked up from a pile of papers.

"Hello, I need your help." I took a seat at the chair. Elsword and Raven said all I had to do was distract him.

"What can I do for you?" She pushed the pile of papers away.

"Ummm… Well there have been reports of a rank SS demon going through my town, we have lost many…" I started to cry like Elsword had told me to. He owes me big time. "Innocent lives."

Alex tried comforting me, "I'll be happy to help."

**Elsword's POV**

"Elsword are you sure this'll work?"

"Positive!" I said. "Alex has never known about the secret storage room on the side of his cabin, he's always thought it was a construction error, but this is where I keep my… Special supplies."

Raven raised an eyebrow at me.

"DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?"

"Okay… Okay." He held two hands up reassuringly.

I used the key I had to enter the small room; I had to get onto my hands and knees to crawl in. I'm the only one with a key to this place. And what I keep in here is a secret only for me.

I stood up and used the key on the other door which leads straight into Alex's cabin. I tiptoed in, Ack! Two other demon hunters were talking to each other down the hallway. I dodge rolled behind a plant and watched the two walk away. I hope that's the last I'll see of other demon hunters.

I walked swiftly through the halls. Alex cabin was much bigger and more confusing compared to everyone else's cabin, but I knew this place from the inside out. I always come here to take back Cornwell whenever he confiscates him. Hey I don't get food, but at least I get Cornwell back by doing so.

I went to his office, Chung saw me, Alex looked my way, but I quickly ducked down and hid behind the wall so he didn't notice. He looked back to Chung, "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Chung snapped out of his confusion.

"Like I was saying. We have three SS rank Demon hunters, one has more defense, one has more speed, and the other has more power. Which one do you think would work best?"

They continued talking as I crawled in the room; Alex's desk was huge so I hid underneath it while they were talking. It didn't seem like they noticed.

I gave thumbs up to Chung. It was time…

**Chung's POV**

Oh god… OH GOD… That's my cue.

"Th-thank you so much sir."

"It is my duty miss."

"No really th-" I grabbed his face and crashed his lips against mine.

**EVERYONE: O_O YAOI CHUNG X ALEX!? X.X X.X CHERYL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DX **

** Me: hey it's part of the story x.x **

** Chung: *blushing madly in the coner***

**Elsword's POV**

Poor, Chung. Now's my chance; I pulled the key off of his belt while he was distracted and quickly crawled out of there. The mission was a success!

**Chung's POV**

Oh thank god he left; I quickly stopped the kiss and ran out of there blushing madly. I ran into the forest and changed into my regular clothes which I had kept hidden behind a bush.

That was the most embarrassing thing I have EVER done in my life. Raven and Elsword owe me BIG time!

**Raven's POV**

While Elsword and Chung were busy getting the key, I was busy in the cabin's main office where it kept records and construction blueprints on all of the cabins. I checked through each one until I had found Alex's cabin, but according to this… There is no prisoner cell room underneath or anywhere in this cabin.

That must mean he isn't keeping her in this cabin. Or maybe there's a secret room here somewhere. If only I could somehow contact Aisha.

Wait… There is ONE way I can. Alex does have a demon telepathic communication device or the DTC as they call it. Maybe it was somewhere in this building.

I checked the blueprints. According to these, the DTC was somewhere in Alex's office… Dang it… Elsword had just gone there.

I heard some voices. _"Where is the key?"_

_ "What key sir?"_

_ "THE KEY! I HAD IT JUST A FEW… That woman took it!"_

_ "What woman sir?"_

He must be talking about Chung.

_"Find her."_

_ "Y-Yes sir, but what woman?"_

I heard footsteps and a door open and slam. They must've left.

I walked to Alex's office. Where would the DTC be? Should I look around now?

I did a quick scan around the room and began opening drawers and look through shelves.

"Hello Raven."

I paused and slowly turned my head to look behind me.

It was Alex, he sighed. "Don't take me so lightly. Aisha has already escaped… But."

In a flash he was behind me and grabbed my arms, using one hand to cover my eyes. He twisted my arms so I could not escape.

"You know. Aisha can cross dimensions. She can even go to the days you had your Seris."

I felt something slip onto my neck. Cold sweat ran down my back.

"Find her, and you'll have Seris back."

I could feel an unpleasant pulse of energy going through my veins. I grinned. "Yes sir."

**Aisha: Why do I think that Cheryl and Raven are siblings?**

**FLASHBACK**

**Me and Raven: *playing video games* HA YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME**

**RAVEN LOSES *RAGE Fighting each other***

…

**Me: I can't find the remote! RAWWRRRR**

**Raven: Where is the remote! GRRRRR**

…

**Rena: Cheryl it's time to wake up**

**Me: *grabs rena by the neck* *_***

…

**Elsword: Raven it's time to-**

**Raven: *nukes***

…

**Me: GET OUTTA THIS HOUSE *Throws chair***

…

**Raven: Get out now! *guardian strike***

…

**Me: YOU CHEATED!**

**Raven: NO I DIDN'T **

**Me: *Attacks Raven* **

**Raven: *Fighting back***

**Everyone else: …..**


	7. What to Do Now?

**Me: That awkward moment when your anime fangirl/guy crush asks you out and your alarm clock wakes you up .w. **

**Aisha's POV**

I walked through the leafy forest so unsure of where I was going.

"Well… I've been walking for hours, but it still feels like I'm not getting anywhere." I sighed and went silent just in time to hear my stomach growl.

"Awwwahhh… I haven't eaten for hours." I closed my eyes dreaming of the delicious smells of meat.

My dreams were interrupted by a burst of electricity; it threw me back!

"Whoa… What the?" I sat up rubbing my head. That was a very unpleasant sensation.

I paused; there was buzzing. An anti-demon force field… Of course. Any creature, animal or human given the title demon will be unable to get in, or out. What am I supposed to do now? The only way to get through it is if a demon hunter uses a key.

I continued sitting on the ground, clawing at the grass. I flinched at the pain in my back, the day before Alex had thrown me in that cage he had whipped my back senselessly. It's probably infected from the rain last night.

"Man, I was lucky to have made it this far." I complained to myself. "This isn't fair!" I cried out loud, dropping onto the grass and kicking my legs at the air; like a little girl throwing a big tantrum.

. . . . .

**Elsword's POV**

"Thank you for coming Elsword."

I stomped my foot on the ground repeatedly, rapidly. He knows… He knows…

"How has Eve been doing lately?"

"Oh her, I gave her breakfast this morning, but she's very quiet."

"That seems natural."

"I-is that all you called me for sir?"

He shook his head, "please put this on." He handed me a necklace.

"W-What is it sir?" I looked at it cautiously.

"Let's just say, Aisha; Raven's target, has escaped. If you wear that necklace you'll be able to find her."

"Sh-she did?" the demon that I had let out of the cage that night? "Yes sir. How will this be able to find her?"

"Elsword… Do you miss your sister?" There was a sudden change in the aurora around the room.

"Yes sir…"

He smiled with an understanding look to his face, "don't you know that if you were in control of Aisha, you would be able to find your sister again."

I looked at him, I had just realized that. A Dimension Witch would be able to take me back to the day my sister had left.

"Bring her back to me, at the least barely alive." He said.

"Yes sir."

. . . . .

I walked down the forest path with my arms folded behind my head. I am never dressing up as a girl again. I blushed trying to forget that moment between me and Alex. I paused; there was noise.

I headed towards that direction; readying my canon. There was Aisha, kicking at the air and yelling.

"H-Hey! What's wrong!?" I ran up to her. "W-What are YOU doing here!"

She sighed and looked at me, "Fine, just take me back." She began sniffling and wiping her tears away.

Take her back? So she escaped! Then… Should I take her to Alex? But if she escaped wouldn't he have found out by now? Maybe not…

"Does Alex know that you've escaped?"

She nodded," I was right next to him when I did."

That makes things even MORE complicated. Elsword told me before I wore that ridiculous dress, that we were doing something to free a prisoner. Was it Aisha they were talking about?

**Eve's POV**

I do not understand why I have stayed in this chamber for so long. I have already planned an escape; however I do not use it? No organism stands in my way at the moment, should I go through with the plan or continue to wait? I was seated upon the cold floor; I shall wait just a little longer…

**Rena's POV**

I've been in this stupid place for long enough! It's time to get out of this cage. I coughed and coughed until some blood came out; until I had coughed out metal pick lock. I grabbed it and started to pick at the lock. It's a good thing that I learned that trick; it's so useful.

Where was Raven? I asked Chung to send him here hours ago… He loves someone else doesn't he? My eyes began to tear up. I don't know why I love him so much; I don't even know him that well. My necklace flashed purple and cracked like a firecracker; why does it do that whenever I'm sad?

I wiped the tears away with my arm; this is no time to be crying. I have to get out of here… I have to leave Raven, but… Can I? I picked the lock to my weapons and took them out.

I went up the stairs to the trap door; I pulled out a code breaker that I had kept in a compartment in my sword sheath. and used it to hack into the security code, it unlocked!

**Raven's POV**

"Must find… Aisha… Seris…. Seris…. Seris… I will come back to you Seris…. Aisha come out, come out wherever you are…"

I shadow stepped around, completely out of mana, but not out of determination. Seris… Seris… That's all that I hear myself say…. Is this really me? Seris…

I continued to run, sniffing at the air. Found her.

_"Whoever finds her first will be able to use her power just once." _Alex messaged me through our telepathy.

I saw Elsword, he blocked my way.

"Outta my way." I growled.

"No… Aisha's power is mine!" He growled back. His eyes were like mine. Complete snow white with no soul to them.

"We'll see." I shadow stepped into the forest, he followed me running almost at my speed. He threw his Cornwell at me several times, but I easily dodged. "Ha! Have to do better than that kid." I hissed.

He hissed back, of course he wasn't going to give up; the brat.

**Chung's POV**

I heard sword's clashing. Oh no someone's coming!

Aisha was still sitting on the ground curled up and confused about what to do next. I looked behind her, was that Raven and Elsword? It is them! Why are they fighting?

"Aisha's power is MINE." I heard Elsword say.

I looked at Aisha, she noticed my worried state and began shivering in fear. She knew she was too powerless to do anything; especially without her staff.

I swiftly picked her up and threw her across my back.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think I'm saving you." I'm going to regret this…

I ran from the battle, Raven and Elsword however, noticed this.

"There she is!" Raven hissed.

"Stand aside!" Elsword shoved Raven away, but Raven jumped back at him; knocking him down.

I ran as fast as I could, but holding a cannon, while wearing this heavy armor and carrying a girl on my back is not easy. Where do I go?

Someone lifted me up off of the ground.

"R-Rena?!"

"Humph… I wish Raven were chasing me like that instead of HER. My name's Rena by the way, little mage." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Rena whispered some words into Aisha's ear and put a finger to her lips, "Stay quiet." And jumped down from the tall tree, "hey boys! If you want the mage you have to get through me first!"

The two puppets launched themselves at Rena, the elf used her sword and her bow to block their attacks, she cartwheeled back and launched a few arrows at them, she cartwheeled to them using her sword to slash at them. This only angered the two boys.

"Sword Infinity!"

"Shock bolt!"

With the demon anti-force field, Rena's mana could only charge to twenty, she dodged the attacks swiftly. I watched the fight with cold sweat beading down my face, wow Rena's a good fighter, but I don't think she can keep it up in her current state.

Wait… Those necklaces! Raven and Elsword have one too. They glimmered purple light as every sword clashed. They were growling at each other like animals.

Aisha sat next to me, "I-I know w-what's going on…" I barely managed to hear what she had said.

One of Raven's specials caused the ground to shake; Aisha fell out of the tree, but landed on the ground using her hands and legs; as a cat would. Raven's sword flew past Rena and stabbed Aisha in the back. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she quickly pulled it out throwing it to the ground as she ran.

I was about to holler, but remembered to be quiet.

She ran away from the battle, Raven and Elsword tried to follow her, but Rena wouldn't let them. Where will she go?

**Aisha's POV**

I think there is one safe place for me… I ran to Raven's cabin, sneaking into the academy.

Rena's chamber must be empty, that's why she handed me this key before she jumped off of the tree. She told me to come here…. Should I trust her?

Well if Rena's gone, I don't think anyone would bother to check the chamber would they? Or is this one of Rena's traps?

I walked to the trap door. Oh no she forgot to give me the code…

**Rena's POV**

Heh… This is harder than I thought… Stupid anti demon force field… Now that Aisha is safe, would it be best to run?

Hmmm… Those necklaces! They're just like mine. It seems that they are slowly falling into evil… This is just phase one, I could easily break theirs. I launched a few arrows to pin them to a tree. They could not move their arms. Perfect! I grabbed the necklaces from their necks, taking my time while removing growling Raven's.

"Awww, looks like I beat you." I smirked.

He growled. This is my chance to make a move. I kissed him on the lips and his eyes returned to normal once again, he was both angered and confused.

"HEY!" He yelled at me, as I let go.

I winked at him, "You're welcome. I don't think you'll need these," I crushed the necklaces in my hand. "You can thank me as much as you'd like later~" I whispered into his ear.

Raven blushed with a stupefied look to his face. "Huh…?"

I squealed on the inside. I hope Raven starts to like me.

**Me: That awkward moment when it's really loud and you say something embarrassing and things fall quiet .w. **


	8. Where Are the Targets?

**Me: I bruised my nose… Now I sound like Squidward DX**

**Raven: Just keep applying ice to it. *flipping through a manga***

**Me: And you don't care .w. **

**Aisha: Get better soon! **

**Eve: May I ask how you have bruised it so badly?**

**Me: No it's too painful x.x**

**Elsword: *pats Cheryl's head* **

**Me: I didn't break my nose, but I can't feel it and if I can it hurts like hell .w. *tearing up from pain***

**Chung: It's alright Cherry :D**

**Rena: Raven be nice. Cheryl's hurt**

**Raven: *still reading manga***

**Me: *Whispers to everyone but Raven* I bet he's reading Ecchi…**

**Elsword: Prob… Lucky**

**Me: He's probably imagining Aisha like that am I right? .w. **

**Elsword: *hit's Cheryl's in the head***

**Me: Yowwie TwT**

**Eve: You do realize that when you say that you are saying yaoi right? **

**Me: O_O *just realized that* **

**Raven's POV**

I broke loose from the arrows, "What was that for?" I can't believe that Rena had kissed me!

She winked at me and skipped away, "There's more where that came from. Chase me~"

That's not the Rena I like. That's not her. I turned my back towards her, "Thanks for your help, but you aren't the person I love. "I walked away; I could feel her eyes staring straight at me. Where did Aisha go?

"Raven!"

I looked back, "Aisha isn't here anymore." Rena's ears were down. She walked away. I caught a glimpse of tears as she quickly wiped them away. "She's gone."

Gone? Where could she go?

"HEY! RAVEN! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?" Elsword hollered.

Oh! I ran to him and pulled the arrows out. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." He sighed. "Where's Aisha and Rena?"

I shook my head, "Dunno."

Elsword looked a bit upset. "What do we do now? We can't return to Alex empty handed!"

"Should we try to escape?"

"Escape? Do you think I'm that kind of person?" Elsword grinned.

I grinned back, "Of course not."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Elsword shuffled through his pockets, "Do you think this will help?"

It was the DTC! "Yeah! Where'd you find this?"

"Well I found it in Alex's pocket. I'm surprised he didn't notice me take it." He shrugged.

I patted his head, "Good job kid!"

"H-Hey!"

"Now I wonder how this thing works."

"I know how!" The ground shook, Chung had jumped from a tree.

"Chung you were there the whole time?"

He nodded, "Sorry I should've been the one to stop you guys." He rubbed his head nervously, "But Rena wanted to fight by herself."

"It was pretty stupid of you to listen to her." Elsword sighed and flicked his forehead.

"Yeah I know." He looked at the DTC, "Here." He held out a hand.

I gave it to him.

"Every Demon has a security code; does anyone know what Aisha's is?"

"I'm not sure." We shook our heads.

"Hmmm… I think I know. What's the morse code for Dimension witch?"

"I'm not sure, but that's not a number."

Chung rubbed his chin as he looked at the buttons. "122 22 11 212 222 22 111 123 211 221 1212 2222!"

What the?

"Got it!" He cheered.

"Chung how the heck did you know that?"

"Oh, well… In the academy I took a Morse code class."

"We have a Morse code class?"

"We took the same class together! Was I the only one that actually paid attention?" He whined, "Okay! So who wants to try to contact Aisha?"

"I'll do it." Both Elsword and I chorused.

"I said I'll do it." I hissed at Elsword.

"Hey, Rena already digs you. I would prefer there being no romance drama over something so important." He growled at me.

"Fine I'll do it!" Chung shouted over our growling. He pushed a few buttons and began whispering into the device.

"I don't hear Aisha." He shook his head.

**Aisha's POV**

I tried to figure out the combination. I've tried about ten thousand different combinations. I wish Rena hadn't forgotten to tell me. Should I try to escape again?

The door slammed open. Oh no! It's Raven.

I looked back, it wasn't Raven. It was Rena!

"R-Rena."

She was armed, "Hello Aisha." She hissed at me.

"What're you doing here?" I bit my lip. I had a feeling that I knew what she was after.

"Not much." She readied her sword. "Just getting rid of a pest."

**Eve's POV**

That was too easy of an escape. I am so unsure of why I chose to stay contained for so long. The code could easily crack the security system. It is quite common that I am thought of as only one program that could be blocked using a firewall, but that is false.

Despite my success in escape, these shackles were apart of another system that was still yet to be discovered. All I could do was weaken the restraint. I walked through the woods. There were broken tree stumps and burnt grass. Obviously the effect of a battle. I examined the damage. Two people; two demon hunters? Strange, perhaps it was a spar? Although it did seem a bit too intense.

Someone was here. I heard a few muffled voices from behind the trees.

"Wait… What, hey! No, I can do it!"

"No you can't! Just lemme try it!"

"Both of you quit it!"

"Don- you're gonna break it!"

I looked from behind a bush, giggling at the sight of the three demon hunters fighting over a remote. There was Elsword! And according to the computer system that the code had hacked into, those other two hunters are Raven and Chung. There was a flash coming from the miniature bulb at the end.

"Wait… Look!" Chung said.

"What's going on?"Elsword looked at it.

"Lemme see!" Raven grabbed at it.

There was flash coming from the shackle that was still attached to my arm. _Beeep… Beeeep~ BEEEEP!_

I smacked the palm of my hand at the cold metal, but it continued to become louder and louder.

The three demon hunters looked my way. "Hey, there's Eve!" Elsword said.

"Maybe she can help us?" Chung suggested.

"How did she escape?"

I ran as fast as I could. The restraints did not allow me to glide; thus I was forced to use my legs.

"Ah! She's running away!"

"Let's go after her!"

I could hear them follow after me.

**Me: LOL am thinking of making a new fanfic of Raven being a pedo bear xD**

** Raven: What the hell has gotten you into the idea of me being a pedo bear? **

** Me: Society .w. Or I could make a fanfic about several favorite couples. Hmmm… Maybe a poll. Nah I have too many stories I need to update already x.x **

** Aisha: UPDATE ALREADY! *RAGE***

** Me: AM SORRY DX But I have school, projects, homework, my extra-curricular, extra classes, after school activities, and some other stuff. I have to stay up late if I want to update. .w. **

** Aisha: Then let's do an all nighter! **

** Me: no TwT **


	9. Lost and Found

**Me: I AM BACK! After a HUGE test, I am finally done! DX **

**Raven: Awww, I thought you were dead. I even planned a party and everything. **

**Me: *Bish slaps Raven***

**Eve's POV**

I rushed through the forest, they were gaining on me. I could hear them.

"Hey, wait Eve!" Chung called. "We need your help!"

I kept running, I won't listen to them! I still need to find the key to free Moby and Reby, and I was still completely powerless. But, then again wouldn't Elsword have the key? I stopped. The three idiots ran right into me, running one into another and falling onto the ground. I looked down at them as they woke up from their daze.

"Good… You stopped." Chung tried to regain his breath. "Elsword, Raven! You're squishing me!" he coughed. "Get off please!"

"Sorry buddy." Elsword rolled off as Raven stood up, brushing the dust off of his clothes.

I was silent, but finally spoke. "If I help you, will you release me?"

They looked at each other so unsure. Elsword motioned for a group huddle and they crowded together. I could not hear what they were saying, but I could see them nod at one another. Elsword clapped his hands. They walked up to me. "NO." They all said in chorus and grabbed my arms.

"Wah!"

. . . . .

**Aisha's POV**

I ducked; Rena's sword flew right at me. It stuck into the wall. I dodge rolled underneath Rena's legs and dived for the door, but Rena swiftly blocked my way. "There's nowhere to run, Aisha." She hissed at me.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" I cried, why was Rena trying to kill me?! "What did I do to you?!"

"You took Raven from me!" She screamed and attacked at me with her sword, I grabbed her leg and her sword, I threw the sword across the room. This was sadly no place for me to go using magic! I don't even have my staff!

I quickly scanned the room, a window! I braced myself for the painful impact and jumped out, smashing the glass, pieces of sharp crystalized glass flew everywhere. I flinched; at this rate; I was going to bleed myself out to death! I landed on my hands, the glass pierced my skin. I wish I had my staff!

I ran back into the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind myself.

"That's right Aisha! Just keep running! Bleed yourself to death and stay away from Raven!" Rena called after me angrily.

I don't like Raven as more than a friend, why is she so mad? tears of pain ran down my cheeks as I limped. I sat myself under a tree and tried to keep my eyes open, my hands shook, the stinging sensation was causing my vision to blur. There were several cuts across my shoulders and a scratch on my cheek, leaking drops of blood.

If I fall asleep now, I might never wake up…

Why am I so useless? I curled my legs to my chest and sobbed. The only thing I can do is run; I have no magic, no staff, not anything. I used to be so powerful, but then that stupid ring came into my life… It's that stupid rings fault! I clenched my teeth in anger. True, I am pretty powerful outside of this stupid academy, but that ring from back then… It restricted my powers. Where did that ring go? It flashed away and disappeared (okay so in the flash back I accidently said Aisha left it where she found it when I meant to write that it flashed away) I haven't seen it since.

I sighed. What do I do now? There's no way out of here, maybe I could abduct a hunter and steal their rank pass, but… that seems kind of impossible as powerless as I am, and pretty risky. Maybe I can trap one, I thought for a long moment creating a plan, but today was no day to go on with the plan. I sat there for a long time. The wind brushed against my stinging cheek. I closed my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

. . . . .

**Eve's POV**

This is so very pointless, I wonder if all humans are as clueless as these idiots. They paced around my cell, so here I was back again, but this time I was tied to a chair. "Spill it Eve! How do we get this thing to work!?" Chung held it up for me to see.

I sighed, "Well first of all, you need to charge it you fool."

There was a long pause of silence.

. . . . .

**Aisha's POV**

My eyelids slowly lifted up, something had awoken me, my eyes went wide as I saw the culprit; a bright green light was glowing right in front of me. I crawled to it, was it… No… It couldn't be. The ring?

. . . . .

**Elsword's POV**

Wow, that was it? I feel like an idiot! We rubbed at our heads nervously and sighed.

"Where are we supposed to get the charger?"

Everyone shrugged and their eyes looked straight at me. I looked at them with a blank expression, "Oh no no no nono NO! I am NOT going anywhere near Alex again!"

Chung motioned for us to do a group huddle. "Els, all we need to do is get EVE to charge it."

"How can she charge anything in the academy?"

"Well she had enough power to hack into the computer system; I'm sure that charging something will be easy enough for her."

"Ahem." Everyone looked towards Eve. "Pardon my intrusion, but I do want to get out of this hell… If I charge the device for you, will you let me go?"

"We already said no!" I sighed. She shrugged.

"Els!" Raven whispered and motioned for me to come closer. He whispered into my ear, "Let's just tell her we'll let her go, but then put her back."

I was a bit shocked that Raven would say something like that, "Raven!" I whispered, "That's a little too insincere for you." I stared, "You must really like Aisha~"

He blushed, "I-I do NOT! I'm just really worried that's all. I see her more as a- a….DAUGHTER!"

"Awww! That's so cute, Raven!" Chung's eyes sparkled as he dropped in on our conversation. (_ She's just a baby, but her boyfriend's like a dad just like a dad. ) _

"So should we?" he looked from me to Chung.

"I guess we have nothing to lose." I huffed.

"Okay Eve, we'll let you go, just recharge it." Chung finally said.

"I am glad we have reached an agreement." She nodded as I untied her from the chair. She lifted her hands to my face, "I can't work if my hands are left bound like this."

I looked towards Chung and Raven, they nodded a bit unsure, is that a yes or no? I quickly untied to rope.

Chung handed the device to her; she zapped it with a burst of energy and quickly dashed away. Leaving us blinded by the light, I saw black dots all around. "Oh, and thank you for the key." I heard her say. She unlocked Moby and Reby's cage and grabbed them, dashing out the trap door.

Everyone blinked, "What just happened?" Raven was awestruck as his eye lids fluttered rapidly.

I slowly regained my vision, "She took my key!" I checked my pockets, flipping them inside out, there was nothing! And she took the code to her cell too! AND MY SS RANK PASS! Now she can get out of here!

"Oh no, she took my SS rank pass!" We lost a target that quickly!?

"That means she can leave now and you can't! " Chung said worriedly. "You're going to have to borrow someone else's or get another one from Alex… So um… Good luck with that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Eh, let her leave." Raven said boredly, "It was bound to happen eventually."

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?" I was enraged. My pass was gone!

He seemed a bit nervous, "yeah." He responded trying to keep his cool, "Don't worry Elsword, if you ever have to leave I'll let you borrow my pass."

"I don't care about the pass anymore! We ARE ALREADY DEAD IF ALEX FINDS OUT!"

"Relax, we'll find her again."

"And if we don't?"

"Then let me take responsibility for this."

I touched my forehead that was burning with rage; I took deep breaths and slowly began to cool down. "Fine. Let's just find Aisha first."

"By the way… Where's Rena?" Chung tilted his head. Everyone went silent, we had completely forgotten about Rena! So all three targets are missing?! This is great! Just great! We're all dead! The world around me was spinning.

"Okay… One at a time." Raven's hands shook as he tried to get the DTC to work.

"It's almost night; that means the girls must be tired. Eve could've left by now, but Aisha and Rena must be somewhere in the forest."

"Unless they somehow stole the pass card from another student in the academy." Chung sighed.

"Well, I can't get into Aisha's thoughts, but I can find her location. She isn't moving at all, so she must be asleep. Although there's another rouge demon location and it's not moving either. "

"Okay! I'll go find her! Raven you can get Rena."

"But this thing doesn't show which one is which, how will I know which one I'm after?"

I looked at the small screen on the device. "Okay then, you'll get this one and I'll get that one, problem solved."

"What about me?" Chung said with a bit of a depressed tone to his voice from being forgotten.

"Well, I haven't gotten Eve's signal yet. Chung you should scout around here." Raven pointed to the area of the forest where Chung was going to explore.

"Okay, but what if we don't find them? How will we know if one of us is in trouble or not? We should meet up some place."

"Well that is true." I rubbed my chin thinking, "Let's meet at Raven's cabin in an hour." We exited Eve's cell and headed for the forest. I wonder what Alex is doing.

We went our separate ways, I sort of hope I run into Aisha… What the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it Els! Why do you care about Aisha so much? She doesn't even like anyone else back. It's so ironic how the girl that doesn't love anyone is loved by two guys and even though Rena is in love with Raven, Raven doesn't love her back. Why do I even care?

**Raven's POV**

I walked through the darkness, where exactly am I going? It was so dark. It felt like I had been walking for miles towards nothing. After hours of darkness, I saw something. A bright green light! I ran towards it, not caring about what was to come.

Finally, I had reached it. There was Aisha, what was happening to her? She slept, her legs curled to her chest. There was something on her hand, flashing bright green light. I crouched down next to her and examined the strange object. Wasn't that the engagement ring I gave to Seris?

**Me: Epic twist~! **

** Aisha: That ring I put on was Seris engagement ring?! O_O**

** Me: You're engaged to Raven XDDDDD**

** Rena: NOOOOOOOOO~ *ATTACKS CHERYL***

** Me: D: *dodges* I still haven't made that the actual pairing of the story DX there is no pairing yet DX don't kill me Rena T.T **

** Rena: *sighs* fine… **

** Me: Although when I saw the picture of Seris in the manhwa I thought it was Aisha with pink Millita hair. Pink hair and blue eyes? Don't see the resemblance between Rena and Seris. XD **

** Elsword: Weird.**

** Me: Raven probably judges girls by their breast size… Hey I have a cheer for that! Pink hair, blue eyes! Raven judges girls by their breast size! P-E-D-O B-E-A-R What does that spell? Pedo- **

** Raven: *hits Cheryl hard in the head with claw***

** Me: *In the corner face flat on the ground*has a giant dent in my head spurting out blood* Q.Q Yowwie**


	10. Let's Fight!

** Me: Ughhhh I am so mad… =w= **

**Raven: Why's that? I mean I'm**_** really**_** happy that you're mad, but please tell me why :)**

**Me: ewe well… I guess it's because I've never been so crazed about a pairing before…. ITS IRRITATING oAo **

**Aisha: lol well you're a girl it's normal xD**

**Me: Yes, but it's annoying…. I wish the makers would just tell me what the pairings are D: I don't care if it's one I hate, I'd just scream into a pillow and move on with my life but nooo~ leave everyone in SUSPENSE =w= **

**Elsword: aren't the pairings pretty obvious?**

**ME: NO! NOT AT ALL! ELSWORD WAS MADE IN KOREA RIGHT? (isn't it?) **

**Everyone: Uhhh I think…**

**Eve: Do all humans get this extreme about pairings?**

**Chung: *shrugs* **

**Me: WELL IN THE MANHWA (Korean version of a manga) IM TAKING IT THAT IT'S RAVEN X AISHA? ELSWORD X EVE OR RENA?(well more like EVERYONE x Elsword XD) AND I GUESS CHUNG X RENA OR EVE? (Not sure if that's the actual, but there are WAY too many hints of it being the real couple -.-) BUT IN THE NA VERSION OF THE GAME I'M TAKING IT THAT IT'S ACTUALLY RAVEN X RENA, ELSWORD X AISHA, AND CHUNG X EVE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT? IN THE MANGA I HAVE NO IDEA…. SO WHAT ARE THE ACTUAL PAIRINGS!? **

**Raven: Wow, it's just pairings settle down. **

**Me: =w= I wish I could, but it's irritating to not know… Plus on some actual pics drawn by the makers, when they're advertising a costume, there are sometimes different pairings or something… **

**Everyone: *nods but not caring* **

**Me: OH well… So I've concluded that the ACTUAL PAIRINGS ARE~**

**Rena x some phoru or an elf guy **

**Elsword x his sword**

**Aisha x Allegro**

**Eve x Nasod King**

**Chung x Echo**

**Raven x a Pong **

**.w. **

**Raven: ? WHY WOULD I LIKE A PONG? **

**Me: You're a pedo bear aren't you? .w. **

**Raven: NO I'm NOT A- I give up T.T *walks away* **

**Raven's POV**

I looked at the ring closely, remembering that day. The day I proposed to Seris. We were going to be wed, but then- I found out her secret and she decided to kill me. I brushed the design on the ring with my fingers, it still looked brand new.

Aisha was bleeding heavily! I quickly ripped off pieces of my uniform and wrapped the cloth around some of her wounds, but she continued bleeding heavily! She needed medical attention, and fast!

I ran as fast as I could, shadow stepping a few times. I tired myself out, but continued running through the woods, catching myself as I tripped on curved up roots. Aisha's warm blood was beginning to trickle down my hands, I could feel it.

Eventually, I made it to my cabin. I was out of breath, but I rushed inside despite my tired state. Why was my window smashed up? I looked around the cabin; there was so much evidence that a fight had taken place in here. I laid Aisha onto the bed, not caring about how much it bloodied up the sheets.

Where was I going to get a first aid kit well equipped enough to treat these wounds? I grabbed some of my extra clothes and tried to stop the bleeding as well as I could. Where on earth did Aisha get enough power to last this long? I continued wrapping her up. I looked to the clock; so far it had been thirty four minutes, and Elsword did say that we were to meet outside my cabin in an hour. Can Aisha last that much longer?

Through all of these events, there was still one thing on my mind. Why did Aisha have Seris engagement ring? I have the same exact one. I abstracted it from my life as soon as Seris had died, but I continued to keep it locked in my dresser drawer.

. . . . .

**Chung's POV**

I walked through the forest. Eve must be gone by now, what am I supposed to do? I continued walking with a slump to my back, sighing through the quietness of the mighty forest, full of green thickets of thorny-… What am I saying? Wow, I must be bored. I shone my flashlight in all directions. This is creepy; it feels like any minute now something is going to jump out and grab me.

"There's one!" I heard a sharp whisper.

I turned around. A GIANT gleaming lime net was flying STRAIGHT at me. Before I could respond, I found myself tangled in a mess of rope. I dropped my flashlight and it rolled away from me. I looked up as I struggled. I couldn't see who the shadow was in this darkness, but I had a feeling that I knew. "RENA?"

I bit at the rope with my teeth until I created a hole large enough for me to squeeze through.

"Just give me your pass and I promise I won't need to hurt you." She growled at me with a menacing look in her glowing green eyes.

I looked at her, not showing my fear that is- if she could even see me. "No." This was obviously going to turn into a fight; there was no way my Pikachung power was going to work now. I slid out of the net and stood on my feet, readying my cannon for battle. I hope that I won't have to rely on my vision for this battle.

She launched her gleaming red arrows in a fury, still unable to use her special skills. I dodged as many as I could, but some flew right at me, luckily my armor kept me safe. I glided across the field and used my Combo Siege to attack her, aiming for her shining green eyes, but she swiftly back flipped away from my pursuit.

"Give me the key!" She continued to shout and launch arrows at me through the darkness.

"No!"

"CANNON STRIKE!" I stomped at the ground with my canon, reloaded my gun, and luckily slammed Rena into a tree. I tried to keep her there as best as I could. I thought it was over, so I took a breath of relief, but unfortunately, Rena had slithered out of my grasp and kneed me in the gut.

I coughed in pain, but smashed at her with my cannon again, causing the ground to rumble.

"You should just give up little Pikachu! You're not going to win."

"I'll never give up to you that easily!" I lifted my cannon into the air and swatted it at her, but she ducked just in time, and slid on the ground, and right past me. I tried to look back, but Rena had briskly taken advantage of my blind spot and kicked at me with a gliding kick, following it with a twig shot.

The sharp arrow of wood spiked through my armor. I could feel it stab at my skin. I flinched in pain, but did my best not to show it. I have to negate this feeling! I yanked the arrow out of my back, leaving a perfect aperture for more of Rena's arrows to come at. I hope she didn't notice.

"You're never going to win if this keeps up. I have all the arrows in the world!"

But not all the mana in the world! I thought quickly. She's vaunting on about herself, but I think those words are meant to hide her fear! She knows she can't keep going while she's still inside the academy boundaries! I used my combo siege and luckily hit her once again. She held her gut in pain, one eye closed in anger, her teeth clenched together. She was tiring out! She switched to her sword and slashed at me, but my reflexes were too quick. I kneed her in the gut and she coughed some blood onto my armor. "I'm not going to lose like this." She growled under her breath. "This is too quick for me."

"It's okay to lose sometimes." I tried to calm her down.

"Just…" She sighed, holding her gut, and dropping to her knees, "Just take me back to that cell and let's restart this process, shall we?" She fell down with a loud thump. My flashlight shone right at her worn out body. Wow- did I really do that much damage?

I slung Rena across my back, getting ready for another walk. Elsword told us to meet at Raven's cabin right?

I ran back towards the cabins, Rena slumbering in pain. I had to get her some medical treatment!

**Elsword's POV**

What was all that noise? I looked around trying to find the source, or at least the direction, but it sounded too far away. I shrugged it off and continued heading straight. Where was Aisha? It said that she should've been here? Or was that dot on the screen actually Rena? Maybe Eve? I readied my sword just in case. "Got any tips for me Cornwell?" I whispered.

_"Not at the moment dear boy, it's so dark, how can you possibly see anything?" _

"Then shed some light will ya?" I hissed.

_"Fine Fine." _At that moment, Cornwell began to glow neon red. I wish I never asked for light! In front of me was a GIANT group of nasods! I hadn't realized it, but I was surrounded! I looked around myself, making a full 360 degree circle. There were red eye lights, and robots clinging onto the trees everywhere, they all stared directly at me! What were these nasods? I've never seen nasods like these! They looked like monsters you'd find in horror movies!

"A-Anything I-I should remember Cornwell?"

_"Don't use fire! Don't use any fire at all! You'll burn down the whole forest if you do! Use the darkness around you for now! That's the only element on your side at the moment." _

"Well sure, when I'm hiding from opponents."

_"You idiot, darkness isn't just for hiding it's-" _

Cornwell was interrupted by a brief 'humph'. I looked up to a tree, there was Eve, sitting cross legged and staring straight at me with her orange eyes. "You are an idiot to have followed me, Rank SS Elsword. My army is almost complete and I cannot have you warning the citizens."

Army? Didn't Eve have enough nasods before?

"These nasods are much better than the previous ones you had fought; they are programmed with YOUR battle strategies, you and your friends. I am sorry, but now I must delete you since I no longer need you." She jumped to the ground and looked straight at me, "ATTACK!"

Several demon nasod robots launched their selves at me; they were followed by others, and more, and more! "Cornwell! What do I do?"

_"You aren't this clueless, don't let the pressure get to you! You know how to fight this!" _

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the fight. "Sword Blasting!" Cornwell tripled and attacked at the targets in front of me. Of course it wasn't enough! I need to escape and warn the others! I repeatedly used my Rolling slash to get through, ""Outta my way!"

A giant spike stabbed at the ground beneath my feet. Eve jumped right down after it and held her hand up into the air, motioning for her monsters to stop. They snarled, continuing to creep towards us, Eve clamped her hand shut, and the creatures backed away, whimpering. "I will be your opponent."

"Out of my way Eve." My voice rumbled. There was no way that I was going to fight Eve.

"You have no choice in the matter Elsword. You will fight me. If you win, I will allow you to go free. If I win I shall kill you."

"Eve, there's no way I-"

"Code Crying Angel is now complete. Eve Battle Mode, Activated."

**Aisha's POV**

"Mmmf…." I mumbled as I rubbed my head and sat upright. My eyes widened. What happened? The last thing I remember is that I was bleeding out in the forest. My eyes scanned my surroundings, I wasn't in the forest anymore. This looked more like Elsword's cabin? "Elsword?" I looked around with a bit of enthusiasm to my voice.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked through the archway to another room. There was Raven! I shuffled away from him as he came closer, he clenched something in his fists, was he going to hurt me again? I scooted back into a wall; Raven sat down next to me and started to pat my forehead with a cold and wet towel. "It's good that you're finally awake." He smiled and dabbed my head.

He couldn't be trusted, could he? I swatted his hand away. "Stay away from me." I growled, just before I noticed my arms, shoulders and legs were bandaged up. Did he do this? "Did you do this?" I looked from bandage to bandage.

Raven nodded, I looked up to his sincere golden eyes. Don't trust those eyes… Don't trust them, they'll hurt you eventually. I sighed and stood up, "What do you want with me? You must've saved me for a reason."

"What? No, why would you say that?" He was a bit surprised.

"Don't act so innocent!" I bared my teeth, I was still so angry that Raven had betrayed me. "I'm going now." I started for the door, but Raven caught my arm just in time.

"Wait! Aisha, I'm sorry. I was just doing my job."

"Your job is more important than my feelings!?" (What my parents would say at times like this, 'It brings food on the table and keeps us away from our miserable lives' =w=)

"No! Well… I'm sorry, I was just- scared, I guess. Scared of my boss."

"You don't think I was scared too?"

"Aisha, how can I make it up to you?"

I paused for a moment and looked away. "You could marry Seris."

"What?" I looked at her a bit confused.

"I said you could marry Seris~" My voice changed.

Raven let go of my arm.

"Why so scared Raven?" My hair grew longer, and changed to a bright pink. I looked back at him with a grin to my face. "I missed you so much and this is how you treat me?"

"S-Seris?"

**Seris POV**

I missed you dearly Raven. I can't believe you replaced me with another, even after you promised me that you could fall in love with no one else. I shook my head and sighed. In a flash we teleported into a meadow in the darkness of the forest, Aisha's staff flashed into my hand. "It's taken me awhile to get used to your friends power, but I did this just so we could be together. Aren't you happy?"

He looked at me, still a bit surprised.

"What did you do to Aisha?!"

"What? You're not happy yet?" I pouted.

**Raven's POV**

Seris… Her blue eyes, her long pink hair, everything was right about her. It was HER! Why is she here? I thought she died, where did Aisha go? My mind was racing questions.

"I can't believe you Raven!" Tear glimmered in her eyes, "I saved your life! I saved you! I missed you so much! I wanted to be together! But you fell in love with that Rena person! Even though she looks like me that's no excuse!" She held up Aisha's staff. "I hate you! I'll kill you just like you killed me! I'll find someone else that looks just like you and give you a taste of your own medicine!"

**Me: WTH? THERES A NEW ELSWORD CHARACTER NAMED ARA!? WTF! NO MORE CHARACTERS SERIOUSLY DX (more characters = more pairings =w=)**

**Well… some girl named ara **

**Weapon- spear**

**Class- ara**

**Everything else- unknown**

**AND WHY? Oh well I guess x.x **


	11. Riddles and Questions

**Me: HAHA! This fight is all mine! I will DESTROY KIYO IN THIS BATTLE! MUHAHAHAHA~! Pikachu I chose you! *throws poke ball* **

***Chung comes out***

**Me: Ch-Chung!?**

**Chung: o.o…. This isn't what it looks like. **

**Me: …..! well… USE CANNON BLAST! **

**Chung: *Uses cannon blast***

**Me: Good pikachung! :D **

**Chung: T.T How'd I even get in there? **

***Pikachu comes in***

**Me: Oh there's Pikachu! **

**Pikachu: PIKA! CHU~! *Thunder Bolt* **

***Everyone gets burnt to a crisp* **

**Me: Return! *Pikachu returns*I'll be back! *flies away on flygon* **

**Elsword's POV**

Eve looked so much more different than she had before! Her clothes were completely black, she had several more spike like metals attached to the bottom of her outfit, she wore a mask that covered half of her face, eyes and nose, two black tear drop shapes were now on her cheeks, she had several black highlights dyed into her white hair, she wore something that looked somewhat like a black leather jacket over her now black Code Battle Seraph uniform.

"Crescent Cut!" I slashed at Eve with my sword. I huffed, "Rage Cutter!"

Eve swiftly glided past and turned invisible. A laser attacked at me from several angles, they circled around me with bright neon black, but quickly faded away. Ouch! I looked at my burns. That was one hot laser! I have to be careful.

"Code Crying Angel's attacks are similar to Code Battle Seraph's, however there are special powers and new attacks just like the one you have just experienced. Would you like me to hastily kill you? Or do you prefer to fight back until death takes you?"

"I'll still be able to defeat you, Battle Seraph or not!"

She attacked at me with Moby and Reby, both now covered in spikes like a porcupine! It hurt, but I had to bear with the pain. I stabbed at her with my Dash Pull, but unexpectedly Eve CAUGHT my Conwell between her hands!

_"Get your filthy hands off of me!" _Conwell shouted and burned with red fury, a bright red gleam surrounded Conwell. Eve twitched in pain, trying to keep up with the burning sensation flowing through her palms, but eventually it was too much for her to bear and she threw my Conwell to the ground.

"Negative Energetic Heart!" She flew up into the air and sprouted two giant, electronic black wings. She attacked at me with several lasers that I couldn't easily dodge. I managed to escape a swarm of them, but burnt my leg in the process. I tried to get through with a Rolling Slash, but was stopped by Eve's regular Moby and Reby attack.

. . . . .

It felt like I had been fighting Eve for hours.

"This is such a waste of time! There will clearly be no end to this with regular combat!"

"I agree." I smirked as I panted for air.

She shook her head in disapproval, "I still do not understand why you continue to put yourself through so much; even though you clearly have no chance of winning."

"And have I died yet?"

She spat out a sound of annoyance, "Tch…"

There was silence for a long moment, Eve looked at her nasod minions, and clearly she still did not feel too safe about using them. "How about a game?" She smiled with an evil little smirk.

"What?"

"A game."

"What kind of game?"

"A game of riddles."

"Riddles?"

"Riddles."

"Why riddles?" I'm not at all good with riddles.

"According to my knowledge about your grades in the Academy, you have never been able to successfully complete any assignment with the involvement of riddles."

I was in shock; she's been stalking my grades? What else does she know!?

"If you win, I'll let you go. If I win, I'll burn you whole. How does that sound?"

"How do I know that you won't cheat? You are a computer aren't you?"

She shook her head, "I'd need my computer screen." The screen flashed into her hand and disappeared, "I'll even clear out my riddle memory banks if it makes you feel safer. She typed on the floating screen and hit enter. 'Memory bank, title riddle answers, erased.' You have my word, I will not cheat."

I looked at her, "Fair enough…" I suppose? "You start first."

"It howls, it bites, it's fast, but it has neither teeth, claws, nor eyes."

I took a long minute to think about it. I just noticed how chilly it was, maybe all the fighting with Eve had warmed me up. The wind whistled into my ears, wait a second… THE WIND!

"It's the wind! It's the wind!"

She growled, "Your turn."

God! Do I even know any? I beaded with sweat, this wasn't going to be easy. "It's tall…" I thought, "It's taller than trees, it's up to the sky, but it never grows."

"Obviously it is the mountain. I demand a harder one."

God, I need to think of a harder one if I want to make it out of here alive! "Ummm…"

Eve sighed boredly, "I'm waiting."

"Let me think of one."

"Do you forfeit?"

"No, just let me think." I thought for a very long time, "It… It slowly eats, it eats bee, bats and anything alive, it has no eyes, nor does it have teeth."

"Time!" Eve snapped.

Man, I'm bad at this.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

"The stars!" I yelled with a smile to my face. That was the first one I knew without having to think it over.

"What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?"

Eve was about to respond, but abruptly closed her mouth, she looked around so unsure. "That would be…" She kept thinking. "It's…"

"You only have two minutes. Tick tock tick tock."

"Shush! It's the letter 'n' she smiled in triumph!"

God, there was no way I was going to win this!

"The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

I swallowed hard, and mistakenly thought out loud, "Air? Wait! no it's-!"

She grinned darkly and shook her head no. "Darkness~" She chimed and soon things went pitch black for me. "You lose."

**Raven's POV**

"Seris I don't want to fight you."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled, "Heavy Press!" She smashed at me.

"Revolver Canon!" Several fireballs launched at her from my arm, but she swiftly teleported away and hit me in the back with her staff.

"Heavy Press!" She said again.

"Is that the only attack you know?" I taunted as I jumped away from her pursuit.

"For now Raven, for now. I'm not in complete control of your friend just yet!"

"Aisha I know you're in there!"

"Heavy- Shut up Raven! I'm trying to- Press!" She awkwardly spun around and turned her back on me, hitting the ground in front of her. "Stop trying to stop me Aisha! You know what he did to you! He put you through so much after he betrayed you!- That's wrong!- No! Think about it, if ELSWORD hadn't saved you, you would've died in that cold rain, think about it, has Raven even noticed the whip lashes on your back yet?- But… I don't think anyone has…- that shows how much they don't care, how about we destroy them all together?" Aisha and Seris spoke to each other; slowly Aisha's hair turned purple again, but quickly changed bright pink after what Seris had said.

"Aisha, I'm sorry I put you through so much! But I know you! You don't want to fight, I can tell! You're a really good person and I'm sorry I hurt you! Please, let me make it up to you somehow!" I tried to reason, but Aisha was completely silent.

Seris smirked, "Guillotine Press!" She jumped into the air and stomped at the ground with a giant impact, sending me flying. I quickly caught myself with my claw and tried to regain my balance, "Oh would' ya look at that, it seems she wants to kill you just as much as I do~ I really wish I was in my own body and had my own sword, but I guess a staff will have to do."

"Stop treating Aisha like your own personal puppet!"

"Well, she is. It was HER fault for wearing MY engagement ring. And to think, I went through all that trouble in transferring my soul into it for YOU! When all along you had completely forgotten about me! It's your fault that I'm like this now!" She growled, a dark black aurora was surrounding her body. She attacked at me with her staff, following it with a starball. I slid underneath her, grabbed her legs, and flipped her over. She fell onto the ground with a loud thump, but quickly stood up again. She teleported in front of me and quickly used a smack combo, following it was a Magical Thrust, she jumped into the air with me and wacked me down with her staff. That staff actually hurt a lot!

I need to be careful with my fire power; I'm in the middle of a meadow. I regained my balance. Seris was a bit tired out now. I took advantage of this and used my Hit and Run. I grabbed her with my claw and used my Overheat barrage. She was almost knocked down, but I froze her with my claw again. I took a deep breath, "Hellfire Gatling!" Several fire missiles came rushing out of my nasod claw, knocking Seris down.

"Wow, this is exhausting. Your friend is fighting back too much." She sobbed, "But I won't give up so easily! Heavy Press!" She hit me with her staff three times.

I rolled away, I wonder how Seris was able to get her staff back and use Aisha's power. Wait… she isn't given the title demon is she? But Aisha is, so Aisha won't be able to beat Seris and regain control of herself easily! How do you remove the title? How was I going to defeat Seris? What would happen to Aisha if I did?

"Screw Driver!" She attacked me while I was deep in thought. I wish I hadn't been distracted! I was knocked out in one blow. The last thing I remembered hearing was, "I know it's a little late, but… Happy Birthday, Raven."

**Me: Did anyone notice that if you put all the Elgang girl's first letter of their name in the order in which they came out, it spells the word AREA? **

** Aisha **

** Rena **

** Eve **

** Ara Han**

** XD **

**Raven: Cheryl you need a life**

**Me: HEY! D: I just noticed on accident I didn't even think about it! **

**Elsword: SO What about the guys?**

**Me: Ummm… **

**Elsword **

**Raven **

**Chung **

**ERC? If they put another guy in the game I wonder what the first letter in his name would be. xD **

**Oh and some of the riddles I got from a movie xD **


	12. Your Turn Hunters

**Me: I am psychic! **

**Raven and Aisha: why? o.o**

**Me: You know why! *points at them***

**Raven and Aisha: ….?**

**Me: I WAS RIGHT YOU TWO ACTUALLY HAD MET BEFORE THE ELGANG WAS MADE!**

**Everyone: O_O!**

**Me: Well in the Elsword comic anyway ( I finally found some chapters!) :D (I hate that Eve and Chung are like barely in the comic Q.Q and Raven only comes at random times to save the gang at first Q.Q But then they all come together :D )**

**Raven and Aisha: *blush* **

** Me: SPOILER SPOILER Dawwww~ So it turns out that Aisha was the first person Raven told about his past to and she comforted him~ I can't read Korean, but I'm guessing what happened was Raven attacked Aisha's town, and they sent her to capture him or something? :D? (I can't read Korean TwT) And in the manhwa Raven's arm keeps grabbing Aisha and he tries to capture her (well he really has no choice XD), are you two in like a who captures who first relationship that makes you end up falling in love in the process ;D? XD (ohhh I would SO read a fanfic like that with that pairing HINT HINT ELSWORD FANFIC WRITERS .w.) **

** Raven: Wait… my arm? **

** Me: OMG what if it were… O_O Raven x Rena but Raven's arm X Aisha?! O_O I'd love to see how that turns out XDDDDDDDD! (Then Reckless Fist would have no choice but to date Aisha MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA XD) **

** Elsword: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF *LMAO* I'm against Raven's ARM? XDDDDDDD**

** Me: I hope the manhwa pairing is AT LEAST Raven x Aisha x Elsword ( I think it is ) Which is also voted the most popular love triangle on my page! O: So…. Who would win? XD (it's definitely EVERYONE x Elsword) **

** Elsword X aisha fan: PFFFF RAVEN IS WAYYYY TO OLD! **

** Me: SHUDDUP LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS! **

** Raven x Aisha fan: Well if Elsword and Aisha started dating then I feel like they would become a little too quiet and serious. I want them to stay the way they are, frenemies T_T Also Raven is so fatherly and protective towards Aisha in the manhwa it's adorable! :'D **

** Me: Who are you people? O_o? **

** Still not sure what to make the parings in this story be -w- I can't tell… What's the difference between manhwa, manga and comics? They're all considered the same thing except where they were made… I guess there are just several versions of the story? (I really still don't know if this info is true or not, but I'm assuming it is .w. please correct me if I'm wrong) **

**Chung's POV **

I walked through a thorny grove of bushes and shrubs, with Rena still over my back. I got stabbed a few times, but continued through despite the pain. If only it wasn't so dark! I thought that I was heading the right way back to the cabins, but I got lost in here! Where am I?

Eventually I had escaped the thorny grove and reached clear and wide space. It was a meadow! I took a deep breath of fresh air. Just then I noticed something in the darkness. Pink hair? What is that? I shone my flashlight around, it was a girl! She giggled and flashed away, I shielded my eyes, I looked around for any sign of her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"R-RAVEN?" I saw Raven's body lying face flat on the ground. He was badly injured! I quickly rushed to his side, set Rena onto the ground, and crouched down next to him. He was bleeding intensely!

I tried to apply pressure to any wounds that were visible in the darkness. He mumbled to himself, "Raven?" He rolled onto his back; I could clearly see the tears coming from his eyes. I was silent, I had NEVER seen Raven cry before. He clenched his teeth in anger, "I can't believe she would do something like that…"

"Do what? Who? Was it that girl? Did she do this to you? Raven I will avenge you and-"

He sat up motioning for me to stop through his groans. He took a few deep breaths, and looked at me, "it's okay Chung. This is my fight."

"Okay… But could you at least tell me who that girl was?"

"That was…" He hesitated for a moment, "That was my fiancé Seris."

"Seris? Didn't she die saving you?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but she somehow managed to attach herself to her engagement ring and found a way to control Aisha."

"Aisha? What? Wait… Tell me EVERYTHING that happened Raven."

Raven told me the whole story. I was amazed at how much Seris had changed! How could she do such a thing to Raven? I was even more angered that she took control of Aisha to do so.

Raven shook as he began to stand up. "I have to go find Aisha- I mean Seris…" He limped.

"Raven! You're hurt! We need to get you back to your cabin before anyone notices! It's almost sunrise." I looked up; the sun was finally beginning to touch the sky. I tried to help him up, but what about Rena? I couldn't just leave her! Raven passed out again, quickly losing his balance and falling onto the ground once again. I have to choose between bringing Rena or Raven. I looked from the two worn out bodies. I finally decided to take Raven and leave Rena.

I wrapped him arm around my neck and balanced him out, dragging him back the rest of the way to the cabin. I hope Elsword is okay.

**Elsword's POV **

I was woken by the sounds of clicking keys, my eyes widened open and I gasped for breath. Where was I? I looked around, I wasn't in the forest anymore… Is this a LAB? My eyes wandered around, scanning the area. I was in a lab with several multi colored capsules attacked to the walls, the walls and floors were a bright and shiny metal color. I was in a cage and… There was Eve!

I grabbed the bars of the cage, "EVE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She stopped working at the keyboard and looked my way, "Good morning Elsword." She said boredly, "Why should I get you out? You did lose our little game didn't you? Now you're facing your punishment."

"You can't keep me in here if that's what you think!"

"I'll be looking forward to your fail attempts of escape. I feel this is only fair since YOU locked me up, now it's your turn."

I looked around the cell, and sat on the floor growling, "That's it… pace around like the caged red monkey you are." She mocked me with a small smirk to her face.

"CAGED MONKEY?" I growled grabbing the bars and jumping around trying to press my feet against the bars to climb.

"Do I even need to try to tease you?" Eve sighed going back to her typing.

I stopped with a shock of realization. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

She paused and whispered something to herself. Then she spoke loudly, "Because, I feel it'd be fair to make your death slow." She clicked a key on her computer and a jolt of painful electricity went through my body. I fell onto the floor, curled up, and shaking like I had a seizure.

"Ouch! Did you have to do that?" I stood back up.

She clicked the key again; another rush of electricity went through me.

"SERIOUS-?"

Click.

"HEY!"

Click.

"STOP-"

Click.

"FUC-"

Click.

I finally shut up nearly burnt to a crisp.

Eve giggled menacingly. "This will be fun."

**Raven's POV**

I woke up with a gasp, what happened? The last thing I remembered was that Chung came to help me. "Chung?" I looked around; the sunlight peeked through my window blinds. Chung was nowhere in sight. I looked at myself as I pulled the blankets off and stood up, I had many bloody bandages wrapped around my arms, legs, and chest. I walked into my cabin's kitchen and saw a note at the table.

_Dear Raven:_

_I went out to find Rena, when I saw you wounded I had to leave Rena and carry you home, hopefully she hasn't gotten too far. I left the nurses to care for your wounds, I also asked someone to fix the window… By the way, how DID your window break? I haven't seen Elsword around; I hope he isn't in trouble! Get better soon. I'll try to find Seris. Just get better soon. _

_-Chung _

"Thanks Chung." I sighed to myself flinching in pain as I began to walk. That was one powerful blow Seris gave me. She said Aisha helped her too, I guess I deserved this pain.

No matter how much it hurt I knew that I had to go back into the forest and find everyone. Chung said Elsword was missing? Oh no, everyone's getting scattered around everywhere. I pulled the TDC out of my pocket, only to find it smashed into pieces. I groaned in annoyance. I guess this would just be a blind scavenger hunt.

I quickly ate some food, dressed into my Veteran Commander Uniform, grabbed my sword, and walked outside. I closed the door behind myself and saw HIM.

"Hello Raven. And where would you be going this fine morning?"

**Elsword's POV**

I sighed as I tapped my foot anxiously against the metal cage floor. "I need to go-"

"You will not be going anywhere."

"To the bathroom…" I finished without her hearing. My stomach growled, when was the last time I ate? "I'm hungry." I whined through the bars as she brushed her hair in front of her vanity mirror.

"Deal with it."

"But if I don't get fed, I'll die of starvation and you won't be able to torture me anymore."

She paused and called for one of her nasods minions to bring me food. Yes I won!

A giant echo spread across the lab. I looked around_. "My lady Eve, there is a guest requesting to_ _come inside. Someone that goes by the name of Rena."_

"Send her in." She headed towards the front entrance.

**Chung's POV**

Here I was again, back in the forest. I walked around for miles, still not finding a thing. Where's Elsword? I hope he's made it back to the cabins safely. I hope Raven's okay too.

Just then, something attacked me! I hit it with my cannon and smacked it into the ground. What was that thing? It was some sort of nasod! I looked around. Where did it come from? Throught the corner of my eye I saw her, there was Rena! A giant metal door opened for her, I quickly ran behind several bushes to where she was, hoping no one would notice I ran in after her.

"Welcome Rena." It was Eve! I hid behind a giant computer control table listening in on their conversation.

"Thanks for letting me in Eve." She limped, "I was afraid someone might find me in this condition."

She nodded, "Is that all?"

"No." Rena smirked, "We should join up."

"And destroy this worthless academy?"

"And with this academy gone there would be no hope for any town in Elrois. We would be free to attack."

They smiled at each other. "You read my mind."

"Hey! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Was that Elsword?! I looked to see a cage in the distance. Elsword was furiously clanging a tin cup against the bars. He looks like an angry monkey… I stiffened a small chuckle.

"As you can see. I managed to capture one of their idiot… So called SS Rank hunters."

"Nicely done." Rena nodded in admiration. "If we have one already then the others are bound to show up eventually."

"Right, and I've already made a whole army ready to invade that stupid academy. Once we destroy the demons hunters we can release the demons and allow them to roam free. First we need to get Raven and Chung. They're the only ones standing in our way right now."

"My thoughts exactly. Can I keep watch over Raven?"

Eve looked at her funny, "I suppose."

"I NEED FOOD OVER HERE!" Elsword shouted.

"Let me call for someone to treat your injuries. Then you can head out to find the other two hunters. Get captured again and I'm afraid that will be the end of our partnership."

"Agreed." Rena said as two nasod minions came to help her.

I was shocked, so Rena and Eve were planning to destroy the academy! I had to warn everyone! I looked for an exit, but I think the only exit was the entrance!

"Hello SS Rank demon hunter Chung." I heard someone standing about me. I looked up to meet Eve's eyes. "Prepare to join your friend."

**Raven's POV**

"Alex?"

"I hope you have a good explanation. What happened to all of the targets?'

I was silent and looked away.

"Raven?"

I quickly escaped Alex and ran towards the forest, "RAVEN!" I could hear him call after me.

**Me: T.T I'm sad **

**Everyone: Why?**

**Me: Asurade has left fanfiction and Elsword…. I'd like to thank her for everything she has done and for being such a great friend. Even though she can't hear this I'll never forget her :) She will be missed. **

**. . . .**

**Raven: Cheryl why the heck do you care about the manhwa pairings so much?**

**Me: -_- PEOPLE PEOPLE! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME PLEASE DX! I care so much, because IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN GET HINT'S ON! I can't READ Korean, I can only see the pics, so it's hard to tell what's going on in the story, but in cases of pairings, there is blushing, daydreaming, hugs, and stuff like that. **

**Everyone maybe even you: OooooOooooOOOOOH! I get it… **

**Me: plus I really like Raven x Aisha :D**

** Elsword: WHY? **

** Me: Because it's cute and it actually does work. :D**

** Chung: But you used to be a Raven x Rena fan. **

** Me: Yah…. It's weird. I made a Raven x Aisha fanfic when I was a Raven x Rena fan xD And now I made a Raven x Rena fanfic when I am a Raven x Aisha fan xD…. I liked Raven x Aisha better because I thought it looked cuter and also Raven x Rena is too popular .w. I strangely don't like the popular pairings xD I'm not even the biggest Raven x Aisha fan out there actually ;D **

** Everyone: ….. o.o **

** Me: yes it's true. Someone in japan likes the pairing so much they made two hentai fan made mangas about it xD (Sorry if you already knew)**

** Raven and Aisha: *Blushing madly* O_O **


	13. A Quick Escape

**Me: XD just came back from a day of scaring random people on the street with my looneyness. **

** Everyone: O_o?**

** Me: I was a bully and all those random people just watched :U MUHAHAHAHAHA**

** Raven: By bully you mean? **

** Me: I went *bullies Raven bully bully bully* :D **

** Raven: You meanie Q.Q **

** Me: It was such a good time :'D Especially since the person I stalk was there :'D **

** Elsword: O_O? uhhhhh**

** Me: :3 *stalker in training* Then I went *bullies everyones mom :U* **

**ThunderStorm: (The random A rank raven person stalking my conversation) Yeahhhhh Good luck with that O_o **

**Me: and my chat box was spammed with whispers from mothers beating me up Q.Q *holds an ice pack up to my head***

**Chung: That's what you get for being a bully~ :D **

**Me: *bullies Chung bully bully bully* :3**

**Chung: Q.Q **

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHA *gets mugged by Chung fangirls* okay my bullying days are over Q.Q **

**Everyone: YAY! **

**Me: But I will still mully everyone! MUHAHAHAHAHA (molest and bully XD) *mullies Eve mully mully mully* **

**Eve: *slap* **

** Me: Q.Q fine…. T.T (my mullying days are over) But I can still- **

** Everyone: SHUT UP YOU LOONEY! **

I ran as fast as I could. I was definitely in trouble now. I dived into a garden of giant bushes and peeked through an opening. The thorns hurt very much, but I did my best to endure the pain. Thankfully, I was much faster than Alex. He came running in, gasping for breath. His eyes scanned the forest. Luckily, he didn't look through the bushes. He called for backup. Several A, B and S ranked hunters came. They were given instructions and split up into four search parties.

I quickly shuffled away from the bushes. Three hunters surveyed through them as I carefully crawled away, trying my best not to make any noise. A twig snapped. That was my cue. I rolled away and hid behind a tree. One of the hunters noticed the noise and looked through more carefully. I shadow stepped as far away as possible until I needed to stop.

There I saw another group of hunters looking for me. This wasn't going to be easy, was it?

. . . . .

So far, my search had led to no progress, I even felt like giving up.

Out of nowhere, a small grenade exploded before my eyes, I immediately shadow stepped away and looked towards my attacker. It was a giant nasod, covered in green sludge, and had drills for hands. It was launching several smoke bombs at me!

I dodged several more grenades and slashed at the thing with my sword. Using my air bomb raid, I launched several missiles at it, each one giving a clean and accurate shot. I fell onto the ground, landing on my feet, only to be nearly run over by the monster's tracks. I heard something, the sound of a Crow! I looked around, it was MY crow. It was calling to me. So I replied back. "Let's end this quickly! Ignition Crow!" A black crow glided in, igniting itself with dancing red and orange flames. It slammed into the thing, causing it to fall, and smashed it into pieces. Flames danced on the grass, but quickly faded away before it could reach the trees.

My ears perked up, "I heard something! This way!" Someone shouted. I responded quickly by running away from the voices. I took rest behind a tree, and that was when I saw it. I saw a cave. A door slid open and several nasods came marching out, each one looked like a hellish monster. I glided towards the door, hiding myself behind my surroundings. I rolled inside just in time before the door slid shut. Fortunately no one noticed my intrusion. I lurched through a dark hall way, unaware of my surroundings. Several lights flashed on and a red warning light flashed, creating sharp echoes of noise. I covered my ringing ears, but it didn't help.

It was clear that this was a laboratory, there were several liquid filled pods attached to the walls, many nasod creators, regenerators, wires, and computers. I walked through with caution, this was the lair of nasods. I heard distant footsteps approach my location. I ducked behind some of the computer keyboard tables. There were voices.

"What was that light and noise?"

"It's notice that several more nasods have been allowed to wander freely."

"Oh, okay. Well, Now that we've got Chung, the last one left would be Raven."

"Yes, but seeing how easy it was to capture Chung. I am sure it'll be the same with him."

"Is it really okay to go forward with the plan while he's still out there?"

"Of course, we're not going through with the WHOLE plan just yet, but be patient. Soon enough the pieces will come together."

I peeked behind the counter and saw the two. Rena gasped and looked my way, I quickly ducked behind the table.

"Something wrong Rena?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing." She paused, "So, what's the next step of the plan?"

I peeked from behind the counter once again.

"We shall form an assassination against the academies head master." Eve smirked.

"Who would that be?"

"That would be Alex."

"Alex?" Rena froze, was she remembering something? "He sounds so familiar, but I've never seen him before."

Suddenly, two nasods marched up to me, they grabbed me harshly and I groaned in pain as I was knocked out.

"Look Rena, we were right, he did come." Eve giggled menacingly.

. . . . .

"Huh? Where am I?" I blinked and looked around. I was strapped down to a table and several wires were attached to my nasod arm. I scanned the room. Eve and several other nasods worked at a chemistry table. Eve was playing with a mess of wires, what were those? I wiggled around, but the straps had me down too well.

"Oh, looks like you're awake." Eve looked at me. She brought several cables and attached them to my arm.

"HEY! What is that!?" I tried to wiggle them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"It would be better if you did not move. You'll only make it more painful on yourself."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see eventually." She giggled and left the room.

. . . . .

**Chung's POV**

"PSST! Chung!"

"Huh? Elsword?" I tiredly rubbed my eyes as I awoke from my nap. "What's up?" I finally noticed, he was picking at the lock! "You have a-"

"Shhhh!" Elsword quickly worked, "Rena and Eve are in the other room with Raven. I have no idea what they're doing with him, but we have to stop them!" The lock clicked open and Elsword rushed out.

"Alright!" I said in a soft, but loud whisper as Elsword swiftly began to work on my lock. It was dumb of Eve not to keep any guards near our cells. Click. The door opened.

We ran around the lab, stealthily searching for out weapons. I finally found them hidden in a closet. I threw Elsword his sword he hit it rapidly, "Conwell! Why are you asleep? I could've found you faster if you were awake." He hissed in a whisper.

_"Huh? Oh sorry." _

I loaded my canon, "Let's go save Raven!"

. . . . .

We finally came to the door Eve was working in. We could hear Raven scream in pain a few times, it sounded like he was choking. The door was locked! "Stand back!" I told Elsword. He did as told. I braced myself with my canon and ran straight at the door, it broke with ease, but now it was time for the hard part. Elsword and I attacked the nasods. Our top priority was to retrieve Raven.

Eve and Rena began to attack me, but I stalled them as long as I could while Elsword freed the knocked out Raven. "Do not let them escape!" Eve shouted.

"Got him!" Elsword said dragging Raven, supporting his body. I braced myself with my canon once again and ran right through the nasods, pushing them out of the way. Elsword followed behind me. Eve cast a few of her electro orbs, but they missed. I continued to run through with my canon and slammed into the entrance. It wouldn't budge!

Elsword slug Raven across my back and grabbed his sword. "SWORD BLASTING!" He shouted. The door shattered into pieces. We quickly ran through to meet more of Eve's nasod minions, I attacked with my cannon, and Elsword continued to use his super armor combo to continue going straight through anything in the way. Eventually we escaped the nasods and were close by the camp.

"There you are!" Someone shouted, it was Alex. "What happened to Raven?" He walked up to us.

"He went to rescue us."

He took Raven from me, "I was wondering why he ran away from me without saying a word. I'll get the nurses help right away."

"I don't think he's hurt, but his arm was tampered with."

"His arm? That'll be a problem. Come with me."

We made it to the camp where nurses quickly came to help us, but they really couldn't do much since no one understood Raven's arm well enough. We told Alex the whole story, of how Eve was planning to attack. He quickly responded to the news and called for all Demon hunters to return to the camp.

**Elsword's POV**

It had eventually been three hours since the incident, so me and Chung had decided to go visit Raven. We opened the door and peered inside, Raven sat up looking out a window. "Hey Raven, How ya doin?" We walked inside.

"I guess I'm okay." He laughed nervously, "I'm not really sure if Eve was able to do anything to my arm."

I grabbed a chair and sat on it with the back of it pressed against my chest. Chung sat on the edge of the bed. "What exactly happened to you in there?" Chung asked.

"Well I'm not really sure where to start, but…."

"_GYAHHHH!" I flinched in pain. _

"_Don't hurt him too much…" Rena told Eve, a bit nervously. _

"_I make no such promises." She worked at her computer. "His arm structure is so poorly designed; I can easily hack into it. I do not understand why you humans have such trouble when it comes to working this technology."_

"_Well, what exactly are you going to do with him?"_

"_You'll see eventually." She grinned, "Now all I need is my secret weapon." _

"_Let's start with the plan tomorrow. Right now I'm really tired, I've stayed awake for about two hours straight." Rena rubbed her eyes tiredly. _

"_Indeed." Eve yawned. "Let me just finish this up and-" _

_That was when Elsword and Chung broke in. _

_. . . . ._

A nurse walked in, "Raven, you are now free to leave."

We sighed a sigh of relief and stood up. "What should we do now?" I asked.

"I know what we need to do, but it's going to be hard."

"What would that be?" Chung asked.

"We need to find the El."

**Me: I'm GOING TO DIE DX **

** Rena: Wha why? **

** Me: A raven is stalking me… **

** Raven: huh? o.o **

** Me: *points at my window* WHY DOES THAT RAVEN KEEP CRASHING INTO MY WINDOW? *A raven keeps crashing into my window* **

** Aisha: so? **

** Me: I've heard that Raven's can sense death *looks around myself* and my dog is following me everywhere Q.Q I've heard that they can sense death too. And now that I think about it, I almost DID fall down the stairs a few times! O_O **

**Aisha: That's just because your clums- **

**Me: *runs around*OKAY so what I've learned from horror movies is that I must stay away from sharp objects! Electricity! Water! Suffocating things! And Heavy objects! *Runs around death proofing my house* *Hides in closet* It is NOT my time yet DX**

**Rena: Cheryl I don't think you'll-**

**Raven: *stops Rena* if you hide in there how do you know that a toxic gas might not spread through the air vent and reach the closet, then maybe perhaps EXPLODE? **

**Me: *runs out screaming* **

**Raven: Oh this will be fun *evil grin* **

**Everyone: o_o;;; **


	14. Crying Fox

**Me: I want to make something clear, apparently there's a trapping ranger named CPCheryll around that people are mistaking her for me. Um, just to let you know she is not me. My character CPCheryl is a code empress. Don't be mad at her though, she's my friend :D **

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! DX I WROTE A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS BUT THEN THEY GOT ERASED BY THIS STUPID COMPUTER VIRUS T.T **

**Raven's POV**

"How the heck are we supposed to find El?" Elsword asked, "It's scattered all over Elrois!"

We exited through the door of my hospital room and out the hospital entrance.

"I don't know" I kept saying. That was the only thing I could say. It was still a mystery about how we would find all the pieces. "Let's talk somewhere more private. Let's go to my cabin."

"What about Alex? He'd never let us leave the academy." Chung said, obviously not wanting to wait to talk about this.

"I don't know. We'll have to find a way to sneak out." I was starting to obtain a headache from all this planning. "All I know right now is that our main objective is that we have to find El."

"I'm not so sure about doing that Raven. What about the girls? They're planning to destroy this place! We can't just leave. What does El have to do with anything anyways?"

"If we find El we can change things back to normal without hurting anyone."

"Why do you care so much about keeping the girls safe Raven? It's not like we know them! They're just demons. I mean I know it's hard to kill them, being as humanly as they are, but I think it would be much easier to just get it over with it and kill them!" Elsword glanced at me with a look of confusion and annoyance in his eyes.

"Don't you remember anything?!" I stared at both of them with anger flashing in my eyes. They shrugged and looked at each other.

"Bits and pieces." Chung whispered.

"We can't just kill them, they're our friends. They've helped us! They've saved our lives!" I glared at them, "you already know that killing them is not an option! You've had several chances to kill them, but you both never took those opportunities, did you?"

There was a very long minute of silence. Chung looked towards the ground as we walked on the pathway. Elsword bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"I don't really remember them that well." Elsword admitted. "But I believe you Raven, I'll help you." He smiled, "But, there's one problem though, where do we even start? El is scattered all over Elrois, it'd be a long journey to get all of the Elshards back."

"That's true… But, I believe that there a several shards at work nearby." I opened the door to my cabin with my key and we entered the house, sitting ourselves upon the velvet, cushioned chairs in the living room.

"What do you mean by that?" Chung asked, listening intently as he sat himself comfortably on his chair.

"Elsword, when you saw Eve did you notice anything strange about her?" I asked.

"She was an evil loli that loved abusing me… So, no?" The red head shrugged.

"I'm being serious here. Did you notice anything about her forehead? Inside the orb thing on her head, did you notice anything?"

Elsword sat with his elbow arched up by the arm cushion and rested his cheek to his hand as he thought it over.

"Yeah, I did…" He started; it looked like he was straining himself trying to remember the details. "There was a strange glow to it; like a foreign presence was there that I could just BARELY manage to see. I'm not sure what it was though… I tried, Conwell tried too, but, we didn't figure out what it was."

"Just as I thought…" I began to put all of the pieces together. "While she was doing… Who knows what to my arm, I thought I sensed another presence at work." I placed my elbows onto my lap and rested my chin on my folded hands.

"Chung, when you were around Rena did you notice anything odd about her?" I asked him, I could see that Chung was beading with cold sweat.

"Umm… Well… Whenever she was angry, or showed any kind of negative emotion, her necklace would start sparking. Sometimes it was so severe she was thrown into the air." He paused for a moment, "And whenever that happened, she would start getting super angry, sad, or whatever it was she was feeling. It was at her maximum level."

I thought about what was going on, "Elsword, weren't those necklaces just like the ones that Alex had put on our necks?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah… They were." The red headed boy was deep in thought. "Do you think that Alex might know where some of the Elshards are?"

"I don't know... When I snuck into his office I found several maps there. I was trying to find the one to Aisha's location but I couldn't… Maybe there was a map to the possible locations of the Elshards, if I-"

"Wait! Wait…" Chung stopped us, "are you saying that the girls are possibly being corrupted by an Elshard?"

I nodded, "It's just a theory."

"Well, if that really is the case then what do you suppose we should do? By what you're telling me, Eve's shard is located INSIDE HER FOREHEAD!" Elsword emphasized the location by pointing at his own forehead, "Just how the hell do you think we're going to get that out without killing her?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Eve's shard is hidden to well. It'll be almost impossible to get it out."

"Umm…" Chung raised his hand.

"Yes, Chung?" I asked.

"I think I remember something from a long time ago. When Eve was upgrading herself after she became a code Electra… I… May or may not have accidently walked into her room." He blushed.

There was a death glare coming from Elsword.

"And?" I moved the conversation back on topic.

"Well… Eve was able to open that orb on her head, it works as a shield for her, I think, brain circuits. She was able to open the lid on command and make changes to herself. Upgrading herself… I don't know but, maybe, she might still do that?"

"It's possible." Elsword stated, "Eve is on a huge power search, she wouldn't stop talking about how powerful she was. There's a very likely chance that she'll still be upgrading herself."

"Maybe, even every night, if we're lucky." I added. "If we time it right, we might be able to sneak into her lap and grab the Elshard when she opens the lid." I grinned,

"But I have a feeling that there is something in Alex's office that'll answer all of our questions."

"Raven… I've known you long enough to know that, you're instincts are NEVER wrong." Elsword grinned, "what's the plan?"

"I know that several of Alex's most trusted guards hold several keys to the secret rooms in his office. I know they're all S ranks… And there are only 3 S ranks available here."

"Good. That leave's one for each of us."

…

**Elsword's POV **

I snuck behind a few bushes and watched my target. He seemed pretty lazy for an S rank; he was napping while resting against his giant spear with his mouth wide open. Maybe, if I did this stealthily and quietly, this would be a piece of cake!

I looked around, no one else was around. This was too good to be true… Really, it was. There must be some sort of surprise coming. I snuck closer and closer, hiding behind my surroundings. This is a lot harder than most people think it is for me. I can hardly blend with my surroundings, I'm too red!

Well, this isn't the time to be thinking about that. I inched closer, trying not to make any noise. I was super close; I reached for the key that hung by the guard's waist and…. _SNAP! _

"HUH?!" The guard immediately snapped to consciousness, his spear swatted me across the face. I fell back behind the bushes, but the guard noticed me!

"What're YOU doing?" He asked. Just them I realized something… It wasn't a boy I was staring at, it was a girl! She had a golden spear and wore a black cloak around her adorable white, peach, and orange clothes, with a black ElOfficer hat that had previously covered her face's girly features. She had sleeves that drooped down, and had her black hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were golden, just like Eve's. She was very pretty. "Hello~?" She waved her hand in my face crouching down to my height.

"Uhhh…" I shook my head, snapping myself back into reality.

"State your business." She stared at me with a mad and serious look to her face, positioning her Officer hat to correctly balance on her head. It was strangely cute.

"Ummmm… I was just walking by." I lied.

"That was a pretty long Ummmm," she snickered, "what were you REALLY doing?"

I panicked; just then a burst of luck hit me. "Oh, hey! You're Elsword! You're one of the three SS ranked demon hunters!" She seemed a bit shocked.

I grabbed this chance by the throat. "Yes, that's me. I'm Elsword."

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" She started bowing like crazy.

I grabbed her shoulders with my hands. "That's okay!" I mollified her. "I just need the key to Alex's office?"

"The key? No way! Alex told me to NEVER give it to anyone!" She slammed the bottom of her spear against the ground with a hand to her hip, right to where the key was. "If you want it, you'll have to get Alex's approval!" He huffed.

I was just thinking that this girl was extremely sensitive and bad at showing anger and seriousness. But, I was wrong. This girl was very intimidating now. How will I get a letter from Alex anyways? There's no way I could get it from him.

I decided to try and trick her, "What's your name if I may ask?"

"My name is Ara Haan and I'm a Little Hsien! Though I thought maybe, you'd already know…" She seemed a bit disappointed.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" I quickly tried to get that disappointed look off her face, "But, I'm always so busy with missions and all, that I'm barely even ever here." I gave a fake chuckle.

"Yeah, I can tell." She smiled, "You SS ranks sure do have a lot on your plate."

It was that presence I felt again, it was the same presence that I felt around Eve. Could this possibly mean Eve was nearby? Or was it something else? It felt extremely close, yet so small, like it was far away. I heard a soft humming.

"D-Do you hear that?" I asked Ara Haan.

She stared at me. "No, I don't hear anything." She shook her head.

It felt like the strange feeling was moving, but paused. "So anyways, you were saying?"

"Oh, I was just wondering maybe if you and I could ever battle one day!" She smiled, seemingly excited at the thought. "I've always wanted to fight an SS rank."

"Yeah, maybe one day we will." I had to snatch the key, but how?

"_Perhaps I can help?" _Conwell said.

"_Ack! Hey don't just come into my mind like that!" _I shouted in my head.

"_Sorry, so do you want my help or not?" _

"_Okay, then, what's the plan?" _

"_Listen boy, this girl is under mind control. Something is controlling her. I can't pinpoint the source, but you'll have to find whatever it is that's controlling her, and remove it! It's the same feeling I had around Eve. It's probably another Elshard. Try to spend time with this girl, you can get a better look at her." _

I blushed, _"Don't say it so pervertedly you perverted old man!" _

He laughed, _"My bad, but, you know what to do." _

"So Ara Haan, would you like to take a walk with me?"

She blushed, "Really? But, I don't think I can just abandon my post…" She looked so unsure.

"Relax, as an SS rank I order you to take a walk with me. If you get in trouble just put all the blame on me, I've got your back."

She blushed, was it always so easy to get this girl to blush? I wondered.

"Very well." She bowed.

"Oh, you don't need to do that. But, may I ask why you bow so much?"

"Ah well, I come from the Haan family. We're a very noble family; we've been protecting the sealed Gumiho God for generations. So, I guess it's kind of natural for me."

After that, things just happened at they did. Ara Haan and I talking for a long time while walking around the campus, I examined her many times, but I couldn't find the source of the odd humming. It was coming from Ara, that was obvious, but where?

We sat at a bench near the forest after a long few minutes of walking.

"Wow! It's kind of hot today." She removed her Officer cap, and there it was! A fox shaped hairpin that stood upright on her head.

"May I ask what that is?" It caught my immediate attention.

"Oh this?" She brushed it with her fingertips. "This is the energy of En. I've made a contract with the Gumiho God, and thus obtained spiritual energy. I use this hairpin to concentrate my energy."

I had a dark presence to it, an odd aurora surrounded the hairpin. There was a loud humming, but now that I heard it… It was more like a cry for help.

_** . . . **_

I could see a purple Elshard in the center, it was as though the fox was holding it, but it didn't look happy to be holding it.

I immediately snapped into action and tried to yank the pin out of Ara Haan's hair. She cried in pain and grabbed her spear, she lunged it at me and hissed. Dark energy surrounded the hair pin, and it cried louder.

_**HELP ME…. E…. DESTROY ME…! **_

"FORGET ABOUT WAITING TO BATTLE YOU! LET'S DO IT NOW!" several black beads circled around Ara as she got into a battle stance.

I pulled Conwell out and readied myself. Of course this mission wasn't going to be easy…

**Me: Sorry for the long wait! I've been dealing with school, writers block, homework and the usual stuff. Also I already had several chapters written then a virus got on my computer and deleted some of my files…. And I forgot everything I wrote xD cause I always do… Stupid virus… That's just bs, who the heck even makes viruses? When were they even born? Really? .w. So I've finally decided to put Ara Haan in this :D **

**Ara: *hugs Cheryl* Thank you :D **

**Me: Your welcome :3 and I've also decided to maybe try to put some Raven x Eve into this. Because I don't care as much as I used to about pairings. BUT I STILL SUPPORT RAVEN X AISHA FULLY !**

**Everyone: *Le gasp* D: **

**Raven: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CHERYL? **

**Me: I'm not sure yet, but I may need some ppls OC's for this, just for the very minor roles though, to play as the guards. Just tell me a name, looks, personality, species, age, and a few skills they have :D You can either review them or PM me. Okay well that's all for today! I'll try to update ASAP. And again SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG T.T I feel AWFUL. Okay I'll be back sooner this time :D hopefully I'll update the Rena and Raven : Mom and Dad? And some other fanfics in the summer or sometime soon! I'll try to update this one. I'll do my best to put almost every pairing in this! Sayoonara Amigos :D **


	15. Finding Clues

**Me: Ughhhhh~ **

**Everyone: what's wrong Cheryl? **

**Raven: hasn't your summer just started? **

**Me: Yaaaa but stuff's been happening. Oh and sorry to anyone who was kind enough to give me their OC's but I've decided not to use any OC's for this fanfic. Sorry T.T And sorry for the long wait to all of the readers D: (Gosh I'm going to be saying Sorry a lot in this chapter) **

**Aisha: *slaps Cheryl* it's about time you've updated! **

**Me: T.T … *Shoots Aisha with a giant waterballon cannon* ….**

"Force Spear!" Ara Han launched herself at me.

I quickly dodged Ara's spear and after I did so, she ran past me at light speed. She stabbed her spear into the ground and made a quick 360 degree spin on her spear. This caught me by surprise as I fell down to the ground after her foot had met my back.

I got back up on my feet again, "Maelstorm Rage!" I launched a tornado of magic blades at Ara but she quickly back flipped away from my attack and hissed at me as her hair color began to transform from a nightly black to a snow white. Marks like red whiskers scraped her cheeks.

Ara lunged at me too quickly for me to notice. Her spear banged against my back, but I continued to stay standing as she slashed at me with her spear. A few drops of blood trickled down my back but I ignored the pain. "Crescent Cut!" I quickly turned around to face her and several swords began to rain down at her.

She got hit by one as another stabbed down the tip of her shoe. She was stuck for a moment but quickly pulled the sword out. The orbs that circled around her began circling lower. She was already out of breath. Even so, she continued to hiss and slash at me. I continually dodged and wondered how I was going to get that clip.

. . . . .

**Raven's POV**

"Damn it, there's something that just keeps picking at my brain." I muttered to myself, "I'm not sure what it is. Something about keys?"

"Hey!"

I heard a familiar voice. "Elsword?"

"Hey Raven, look no further. Let me introduce you to Ara Han. Ara Han, Raven. Raven, Ara Han. She and I found all of the keys that the guards were holding."

"What? So quickly." I paused and looked Ara Han up and down, "Why'd you help us?" I questioned her. The black haired girl was clutching several golden colored keys in her hand.

Ara nodded, "Wasn't that hard. Plus, I owe Elsword. He saved me."

He chuckled, "It's no problem." He looked at me with a grin, "Hey, Raven, look at what I've got."

Elsword extended his hand to me with his palm flat. There it was. An El shard! I looked at it amazed. The magnificent jewel had a dark aurora surrounding it, completely corrupted. I took it from Elsword's hand and examined it. "Wow, it's completely black."

"Yeah." Now there was a look of concern on Elsword's face. "Ara was being controlled by it. It was hidden inside of her En hairclip."

Ara sighed and pulled something out from the pocket of her cloak. It was a fox shaped hair pin. The white fox circled around an orange orb with it's eyes shut. The fox looked very beaten up, bent, and crinkled but the orb remained shining marvelously. "I won't be able to use my En for now; that El shard sapped away its energy. I'll have to wait until it recovers. Till then, I'll have to fight with my own strength."

I gazed at the hair clip. "We need to hurry up and find the other El shards…" I swiped the keys from Ara's hand.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked them both.

They nodded and we headed for Alex's office.

. . . . .

"I'll enter first, you guys wait out here and stay hidden."

"What? Why?" Elsword hissed.

"Because I don't want us all to get caught. I'll shout if I need you."

Elsword growled but agreed. "Why do you get to do all the fun stuff." He moped.

Ara patted Elsword's shoulder. "I'm glad I get to stay out here with you." She smiled and Elsword blushed.

I chuckled, "Interesting time to be getting romantic."

Ara was shocked and quickly took her hand away from the red head's shoulder.

"Y-You! S-Shut up and go!" Elsword hissed at me blushing furiously.

I entered Alex's cabin. Just as I entered through the door I saw many guards. I quickly went back outside. "Umm… Guys, I think I'll need a diversion. There are too many people inside."

Elsword grinned, "Leave it to me. Wait here." He ran into the forest.

"Ah! Elsword wait!" Ara tried to stop him but quickly stopped herself.

Ara and I stood there alone. It was a very awkward moment. She stared down at her feet while I looked at the sky. I'm not good at talking to girls.

Ara began to whistle.

"What?" I asked.

"O-oh sorry, I was just practicing my whistling." She said awkwardly.

After what felt like an hour of silence I heard someone shouting. "FIRE! FIRE! GUARDS HELP!" Elsword came running out of the forest gasping for breath. He quickly ran to Alex's cabin and knocked on the door furiously. "GUARDS! GUARDS! HELP! FIRE! FIRE DEMONS ARE IN THE FOREST!" The door opened and several guards started running out and shouting.

"FIRE DEMONS?" They shouted and ran to the forest following the direction of the source of smoke.

All the guards cleared out, but there was no sight of Alex. Confused at what just happened I said, "Nice going Els. You just started a forest fire…"

He laughed, "Nah, I took precautions. Being as awesome as I am, I can control how far the fire can spread. Even If it gets out of hand the guards are going to put it out anyway."

"You didn't have to burn those poor trees down though!" Ara shouted worriedly. "Trees belong to the gods, you can't just burn them!"

"Well, I don't know. I'm sorry Ara, this was the only thing I could come up with and it's for a good cause."

She sighed, "Alright, I hope the gods forgive you."

I ran inside with Elsword and Ara following from behind.

"I think I know where the place we're looking is. Follow me." Elsword took the lead and we followed him from behind.

We ran past many rooms and hallways, but not once did we see Alex. Where could he be? Elsword fell onto his knees towards a potted tree. He pushed the tree aside and motioned for us to come closer. Confused we did as told. He pulled off a square piece of the wall that had once been behind the tree. It revealed a small storage compartment. It was one of those storage units rich people used to hide treasures. "What is that?" Ara asked.

There was nothing inside the storage compartment but darkness. "_This_ leads to my secret hideout." Elsword grinned as he pulled out the potted tree and grabbed something from underneath the pot. It was a flashlight! He turned it on and crawled through the tight space. "Follow me!" he wiggled through.

Ara's lips were quivering as she entered the secret pathway after him, she sounded nervous.

I went in after Ara and we followed Elsword's flashlight. Although the small, cramped space made it feel like going through took forever, it only took a few short minutes until we finally got into another room.

"What is this place?" I looked around the small room after patting down my Veteran Commander uniform, the dust made me sneeze.

"This is the annex of the cabin. As you can see, it's been completely abandoned. So, I made it my hideout." Elsword smiled triumphantly.

"Awww~! What's this?" Ara squealed.

Elsword immediately began to blush furiously. "D-Don't t-touch that!" He grabbed the small teddy bear Ara was poking at.

"I'm sorry it was just so cute!" She smiled and giggled.

"W-Well I'm just holding onto this for…MY SISTER. Grown up men like me don't play with babyish stuffed animals." He huffed and threw it onto the floor. He flinched as it hit the ground.

Ara continued to giggle.

"Not to ruin this lovely little moment we have going on here but, what did you want to show us Els?" I said.

"Oh yeah." He walked over to an old velvet red, dusty curtain, and swiped them open. There it revealed three doors metal doors. "Is this maybe what we've been looking for?"

"Let's see" I held up the keys and tried each one in the first door. I inserted the first key, but the door would open. I inserted the second key and turned it with a click, the door opened!

I tried the other keys with the other doors and they opened as well.

"Yep, looks like this is exactly what we've been looking for." I grinned at Elsword.

I looked at the doors, "Three doors and three of us, I guess we'll have to split up."

"I'll take this door." Ara pointed to the door on the left.

"Then, I'll take this one." Elsword pointed to the door in the middle.

"I've got the right door then." I walked up to the door and stopped. I looked at Ara and Elsword. "Good luck." I nodded at them.

They nodded back and we each went through the door.

. . . . .

The corridor didn't look as old as the door did. The paint wasn't wearing out, but the bright white paint was really burning my eyes. I walked through the corridor, constantly looking behind my back wondering if I was being following. The tiled floor was as white as the walls. There was not a window in sight. I felt like I was on the pathway to heaven.

I finally reach a door. I took a deep breath, turned the door knob and entered the room. There sat a giant cabinet. I walked up to it and stopped. I heard something and looked at the ceiling. A black cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and hit me in the head hard. The last thing I remember is darkness.

. . . . .

**Ara's POV**

Where am I? I started blinking and tried to push myself up, but I was tied up. "WHAT!" I looked around and saw Raven and Elsword tied up next to me.

I looked up and there in front of us was… ALEX!

**Me: END FOR TODAY (its 2 am .w.) **

**Elsword: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!**

**Me: IM SORRY DX I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! MY PARENTS SIGNED ME UP FOR THESE STUPID MATH CLASSES IN THE SUMMER AND I HAVE ACTUALLY WENT 3 DAYS WITH ONLY ONE HOUR OF SLEEP TO GET ALL THE WORK DONE! SO I DECIDED TO WITHDRAW SINCE IT ISNT REQUIRED, IT'S BAD FOR MY HEALTH, AND IT'S GOING A HELL TO FAST I'M NOT EVEN LEARNING ANYTHING. AND THEN I'VE HAD SPORTS, AND-**

**Rena: *pets Cheryl* Calm down~ **

**Me: TwT thank you. I'm sure some people reading this might be thinking, "Pffft, Cheryl stop making up excuses I don't like you anymore! HMPH!" TAT I sowwie… I plan on updating more now though :D I plan to update tomorrow… If I do not…. I will…. Sell myself on ebay? O.o (typed that randomly) **

**Aisha: *eats a banana* *Starts swatting* STUPID FRUIT FLIES ALWAYS FLYING AROUND. **

**Me: Oh yeah, It's breeding season so more bugs are laying eggs on fruit. (O.O) so since it's breeding season always wash your bananas before eating them :D **

**Chung: ….Cheryl…. You have no idea how wrong that just sounded… **

**Me: ….. I could've lived my life not knowing that Chung…. **


	16. The Answers

**Me: Have you been washing your bananas reader? O.o **

**Ara's POV**  
I heard a soft mumbling. It seemed that Raven had just woken up.

"W-where are we?" He questioned and examined the room, "hey wait… This is-!"

"Hope you had a pleasant nap." Alex chuckled.

"Headmaster Alex, why are you doing this?" I questioned.

"Why? Because it seemed more fun this way." He smiled.

"Wha-?"

I heard a groaning from where Elsword was tied up. "Ow my head, it feels like my head is going to blow up." He shifted, "H-hey! What happened? W-why am I all tied up?" The red head snapped back to his senses.

"Glad you could join us, Elsword." Alex sat down in his chair and looked down at us, "I promise I can untie you however, you must swear that you will not try to escape or attack."

I looked from Elsword to Raven, they both shrugged. "How do we know YOU won't do anything?" I questioned Alex.

"Because I need your help."

Everyone looked confused.

"Well gee, usually if you need someone's help you do something like, oh, I don't know. Invite them for tea? Blackmail them? What the heck did you think kidnapping us would do." Elsword chuckled at his sarcasm.

Alex started sighing and sparkling, "well, I couldn't help myself, you all are so busy chasing down those demon friends of yours and trying to sneak into my cabin while I'm busy with paper work and meetings, I never get the chance to come and speak to you face to face anymore." He stated in a distressed princess tone.

_HE KNEW WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING ALL ALONG? _A shot of lightning flew through us as everyone had the same thought.

Raven motioned with his head for a group huddle. "What should we do?" He whispered.

"I think we should hear what Alex has to say." Elsword commented, "what could he possibly do to us? And doesn't he seem a bit… Odd today?"

"That's true… A bit too HAPPY? We don't have our weapons on us, but we're still together so I don't think we'll have any problems." I said. _I hope my En is okay…_

"Let's just see what happens. If something goes wrong, we'll somehow find a way out of it." Raven stated.

We all nodded.

"Fine, we'll listen to your request, Alex." Raven said.

"Good." Alex took a blade and swiped it across the ropes so fast that we could barely see or hear the blade cut through. "Please take a seat." He motioned for us to sit down at the three chairs in front of his desk as he sat down on his headmaster chair. Flowers circled around Alex as he smiled widely.

We sat down, nervous but alert. What's going on with Alex today?

"Raven, Elsword, I trust you have already seen what has been happening to your targets and I assume you know the cause as well?"

They nodded.

"I trust you see what's going on."

They nodded once again.

"The dark El stone is at work here." Alex placed three dark shards on his desk. They looked just like the one Elsword got from me! "These were hidden inside the rooms you entered using the keys you stole. I'll admit it was pretty stupid of me for having not checked up on them lately. But I've been keeping them safe. When you went after them I found it as the perfect opportunity to bring the three of you to me."

There was a long moment of silence. So our suspicions WERE true. The dark El stones were the cause of Rena and Eve's transformation.

"What is the Dark El Stone?" Elsword asked.

"I myself have just recently learned about it. It's a long story. I'll have to start from the beginning. I'm sure it'll be hard to process all of this as it has just happened so suddenly, but it definitely is an emergency." He took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. "You see, there are several dimensions in this universe. Within those dimensions are the same people, but perhaps not the EXACT same people. Their lives are different, maybe with the same pasts but different futures. In this universe you attend my academy, where I am headmaster."

"Another universe?" Elsword repeated.

"In this universe the girls weren't supposed to be demons but that was until the Dark El Shards came… The Dark El Stone didn't originate from this world, but another. A dimension in which the Elgang failed to stop the corruption of El. The Dark El Stone was complete. The Elgang of that dimension was on the verge of death; however the Dimension Witch Aisha of that world quickly gathered her power and opened a portal, although she did not intend on it to lead into several dimensions, it did. The Dark El stone was thrown into that portal and broke into several hundred shards. Those shards are now scattered throughout our dimensions. That is the reason why the demons have slowly been getting stronger and our worlds are slowly starting to fall into darkness."

Everyone looked shocked.

"How do we stop it!?" Elsword stood up and shouted.

Alex motioned for him to sit down. "Calm down, allow me to explain. There is ONE way to permanently destroy the Dark El Stone. But it may take a while. Based on what I know there are NINE dimensions in which the shards have fallen into. You must collect all of the Dark El shards and rebuild the Dark El Stone. However in order to destroy it, you must bring every Pure El Stone from EVERY dimension. You must not repair the Dark El stone first or else you'll have to start all over again. After you gather all of the El Stones, you must align them in a circle and place the Dark El Stone in the center. From there the Pure El Stones will work together to destroy the Dark energy."

"Can't we just destroy the Dark El Stone by ourselves?" Elsword's jaw was dropped.

_NINE dimensions? That's unbelievable. And by what I'm getting from Alex's information is that we are DEAD in one dimension. It'll be hard to get all of the El Stones and the shards. But I guess we have no choice. _

"Hold on, how exactly do you know all of this Alex?" Raven looked curious.

"Just a few days ago, a dimension witch Aisha from another dimension fell into my office, she was looking for you not me, but you were all missing, so she told me everything. It was the Aisha from the world in which the Elgang had died. She said that she was going to die soon so she needed to tell someone. She told me that one Elgang would have to travel to each dimension and get help from the other Elgangs to find all of the stones and shards. She picked this world since this was the only other world with another dimension witch."

"Aisha…" Raven whispered.

"Oh yes by the way, what happened to her?"

Raven looked a bit pained and clenched his fists on his lap. He took a breath and began telling us the story.

. . . . .

"I see… So Aisha has transformed into Seris." Alex nodded as he processed the story. "It is possible that was a different Seris from a different dimension. However it could be something else, Aisha had told me you were the last person to touch the Dark El Stone Raven, in that dimension of course. The Dark El Stone sapped away your life force along with your memories thus killing you. It could be possible that the ring Aisha found was actually a piece of the Dark El Stone. Your memories of Seris must have been so strong and powerful that they took form of Seris. But that's just a theory I have. Because in this world, there never was a Seris to begin with."

Raven's eyes were wide open, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the 'Seris' you knew was nothing more than an illusion that demon implanted into you. That demon made you believe she was a lady named Seris that you had known for your whole life as your fiancé. However, it was just a trap to lure you in so she could eat you. That's when I had to come in and kill it. Since then you've always hated me. I tried telling you Seris was fake a countless number of times, but you were so in love with those 'memories' you had of her you thought she was real."

Raven was frozen with his eyes wide open. "N-no it can't be."

Elsword interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but when exactly was the Dark El Stone thrown into our dimension?"

"A few months ago actually but it has only recently started it's corruption."

"So our deaths in other dimensions don't affect us?"

Alex shook his head, "That is unless you go to that dimension in which you are dead. Then the world will quickly catch up with you and try to kill you."

"How will we cross dimensions without Aisha?" I asked.

"Raven will have to free Aisha from Seris. Then Aisha must find Glaive. Glaive shall teach her how to use her power. Even if he doesn't agree to do it, you HAVE to find a way to convince him."

Raven came back to his senses, "How do I free Aisha?"

"That, I do not know. You'll have to figure that out yourself I'm afraid."

"Hey Headmaster, if Aisha was important how come you treated her so poorly before? You trapped her in a cage and left her bleeding in the rain."

Alex looked pain. "I know, and I am sorry for-" he stopped for a long moment he looked down at his lap with his bangs covering his eyes in a shadow of black. He trembled.

"Alex?" Elsword asked.

Alex's head whipped back up. His eyes were bloodshot and he clenched his teeth in anger, "What are YOU doing here? HUNTERS!" he shouted.

"What?" The three gang members looked at both sides to see that they were surrounded by demon hunters."

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"Oh no, Raven still frozen." Elsword's eyes scanned the room, "Follow me!" He grabbed Raven and slung him over his back and jumped out of a glass window rolling out with Raven. I followed behind them and jumped out the broken window. _Is it possible… That Alex has multi personalities? _I wondered. His mood HAD changed so abruptly.

"Come on buddy!" Elsword was bitch slapping Raven. "Wake up!"

Raven shook his head furiously, "Huh?"

"No time to talk! We need to find Chung and get out of here!" Elsword shouted.

"What about our weapons!?" I shouted.

"No time for that! Let's go!" Elsword grabbed my arm and we all ran.

**Me: :D finished for now! I'm finally starting to update regularly. **

**Aisha: And since your last post was at 2 am and it is no 1:42 am you do NOT have to sell yourself on ebay :D**

**Me: HURRAAAAYYYYYY!**

**Elsword: My sis is coming to the game :'D**

**Me: the perfect boy girl ratio of the game is ruined TWT WE NEED MORE BOYS! WHY KoG WHY? WHY MUST YOU BE FULL OF LONELY MEN!? DX**

**KoG: Hey! **

**Me: … I just watched the first 10 minutes of High school of the dead…. I saw like 50 random unnecessary panty shots x.x ….. Then I was all NOPE NUPE NEWP IM DONE! I'm sorry boys but don't get your hopes up on girls with bewbs this big xD it is RARE. **

**SO this summer I played (more like read the story) this otome game. There was this innocent cool looking brotherly lover guy :D I was like he's so cute/cool and his hair (he reminded me of CHUNG)*-* so epic…. MUST DATE HIM! And I did. He was so innocent and sweet :D then he suddenly turns out to be a yandere D: he drugs u and literally locks you up in a cage cause he's that protective of you (that's kinda sweet? xD The girl still fell in love with him)! I was ALL OMG MOM YOU WERE RIGHT DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER DX! SO I was thinking… CHUNG ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING? *points at Chung* *-***

**Chung: What? o.o **

**Rena: Wow… In real life if a guy started drugging a girl so she'd stay at his house and locking her up in a cage it'd be so wrong, but everything wrong irl is right in anime xD **

**Eve: Yeah so boys if you have that special someone, you know one way to get them to start liking you now… xD **

**Me: yeaahh xD…. But seriously don't do that **

**Aisha: hey Cheryl, with all this author's chat it's now 2:01 am… you know what that means :D **

**Me: D: NUUUUUUUUUU **

**Eve: Buy a Cheryl today for only 5 payments of $2 :D Plus $5 million shipping and handling. *puts a leash on Cheryl***

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE *bites leash of and starts attacking* **

**Eve: But mostly handling… **


End file.
